


As Only Malfoy's Would

by SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Drama, F/M, Mild Language, Pre-Hogwarts, Romance, Scenes of a sexual nature - Freeform, Sensitive Topic/Issue/Theme, Sexual Content, Substance Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit/pseuds/SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit
Summary: The life and times of Narcissa Black and how she makes her transition to being the renowned Malfoy. The loss of innocence and the changeover to how people currently see her today.





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> ((Original Note: This story is about Narcissa/Lucius, if you like the poor, poor Narcissa stories this is not the story for you. This is one of the reasons why this is rated M. Also for other best not mentioned reasons…Possibly. )) Okay I started writing this fanfic a couple of weeks after Half-Blood Prince. I was a young inspired writer and I was obsessed with snooty villains and the Malfoys, was it. I never finished it but I was close. I believe transferring and editing my work I will most likely finish it. FINALLY after like what 12 years? At the time I was looking for a fanfiction that well didn't picture Narcissa as someone who was forced to marry Malfoy that was like the trend for some reason so I started to write my own story. It was actually pretty popular. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do. I was especially inspired with Lucius and Narcissa fanart by Makani at the time.

 

 

 

> Part 1  
>                                      Welcomed Back Into The World
> 
>  

Chapter 1: An Arrival  
  
Narcissa looked into the mirror as she brushed her long blond hair admiring it more and more with each stroke. It was the last day of Hogwarts and for that she was happy. She was a proud graduating Slytherin just like her family intended. She loved making her family proud. She yearned to see her sister Bellatrix, yet was tired of living in her shadow. She sighed stopping to admire her hair one last time before packing up her brush and some of her personal belongings that were still out near her bed.  
  
  
She felt slightly lonely of course she had her friends from the same year. Her friend Helena and Moira were two close admirable friends and then, of course, there was Tabatha. She was a year younger often getting on her nerves but she was a good friend and did her part. She sat there in her reverie wondering what will become of her. She didn’t have plans on taking up a job after school ended.  
  
  
“Come on Cissa we’re going to be late to the feast,” Helena yelled in as she opened the door to her room and walked in up towards her.  
  
  
“Course unless you dun’t want to eat,” Moira added she entered as well and made her way to grab a hair band on top of her armoire.  
  
  
“Come on! We’re going to be late,” Tabatha also peeked her head in just enough to announce her words before she ran off giggling. Moira smiled and ran off after her.  
  
  
“Come on now for old times sake,” Helena said as she ran up to her and grabbed her arm. She gently pulled Narcissa off her bed pulling her away a few feet before suddenly letting go as she ran out of the room as well. Narcissa smiled and pushed her hair back, with the back of her hand, before running off after them. They ran into the empty Slytherin common room. All the girls seemed to be running, giggling madly, as each constantly looked back to see if their friend was still behind them. They skipped and ran upwards hurriedly making their way towards the great hall their laughter echoing through the halls.  
  
  
Five Years Later……  
  
  
Narcissa snapped out of her flashback. She noticed she had made a mistake with her painting. _Damn_ , she snapped at herself as she quickly covered over it with white. Narcissa was now in her mid-twenties. She was an artist by any means. She sold paintings for a little extra cash but it was simply not necessary. Narcissa knew she would not be well off. She was admired by all, men would grovel at her feet just to be near her. She knew if she would ever find her self in trouble her family would be there to save her.  
  
  
This is was how it was for the last four and in half years. Now, however, times had started to change. One who mustn’t be named was starting to appear more and more in the Daily Prophet. Slowly making it’s way up to rumor now to a common truth. She sighed as she put away her supplies. She used to be careless with them but now she was taking extra precaution.  
  
Narcissa owned a comfortably sized house. It was already paid for by her family so she need not fear about paying the rent. It was a four-room house. A bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room where she painted. The rooms were twice their size than the average wizarding house.  
  
She sighed as she made her way to her bed. Letting herself fall upon it as if she was falling off a cliff. Her hair fanned out around her as she grabbed a pillow and remembered how much better off her family was. How everyone feared and loved the Black name. They were showered with riches and respected by all. Yet now it was just a fading memory. She thought hard to remember how it was to be dress nice and attend parties. Then she realized most of her memories contained her in a green school uniform. The family respect slowly dulled with each argument and death. She then realized that she hardly acted like a Black her self lately.  
  
  
Narcissa woke up with a start. The sound of knocking on her door. She made her way up and fixed herself a bit as she stopped to look who it was. She shook her head before opening the door.  
  
  
“Well guess who finally decided to show up!” Narcissa outburst as she let Bella enter, her long black hair flowing. Her lips pursed, as her same colored robes flowed behind her.  
  
  
“Well yes, who knows…nowadays, sister,” she paused to look around the room in a twirl like motion. “Mmph, this place hasn’t changed much. I can really tell business is going well,” she said sardonically as she smiled tightly.  
  
  
“Oh yes, well this is how it is nowadays. Not everyone could be as well off as you, my darling sister,” Narcissa tilted her hair in a sassy manner before making her way towards the couch and sitting down. Bellatrix followed then suddenly inspected the couch.  
  
  
“It’s clean… Bella just SIT down,” Narcissa hissed as she looked at her sister's disgusted face. She made a brief humph and sat down next to her.  
  
  
  
“So how have you been?” Bella said curtly her arms crossed.  
  
  
“As you can see not too well.”  
  
  
“Obviously.”  
  
  
“Obviously what?”  
  
  
“Obviously you’ve been spending way too much time with Andromeda,” Bella said as she raised a brow. Narcissa gawked in confusion.  
  
  
“I beg your pardon?” she asked her sister trying to figure what she meant with such a comment.  
  
  
“ Cissa……” she said bluntly. “I can understand the dusty house, the paint-stained floors, the dirty dishes, unwashed clothes, but,” she paused as she let out one of her tight-lipped smiles that actually in one of those rare moments when it reached to her eyes. She started sweetly. “Cissa…jeans?” she finished as she glanced down. Narcissa looked down at her paint-stained jeans then back at Bella her faced swelled.  
  
  
“I’m an artist!”  
  
  
“Oh please, bullocks of an excuse.”  
  
  
“You’d expect me to get my fine skirts and dresses dirty?”  
  
  
“Yes, father would have rolled in his grave right now if he had seen you… dressed…like some common muggle!” Bella shouted back her arms still crossed. Narcissa was now on her feet, she didn’t notice with the yelling. She calmed herself and sat down again crossing her arms and grinding her teeth. Her nose in the air as if she was a child.  
  
  
“Yes…well, Andromeda is our sister too you know,” Narcissa began hesitantly.  
  
  
“I knew it!” Bella yelled as if she had won.  
  
  
“Yes, well that’s how it is, I haven’t seen you ever since you got married to that… that what’s his name.”  
  
  
“Rudolphus…” Bella hissed at her. “That doesn’t matter anyway; I’m here now dear sister and Andromeda moved pretty far away,” she said as she pushed her black hair back in a similar fashion as her sister. Narcissa just glanced at her then crossed her arms as she stared on straight ahead her teeth grinding. “Well Cissa I’ve come here with reason,” she paused trying to get a reaction out of her sister's face an inkling of emotion but there was none. “Come, touch this,” she grabbed Narcissa’s hand and forcefully placed it on her thigh.  
  
  
“It’s silk,” Narcissa said simply. Bella gasped in a hiss like way.  
  
  
“Why yes… that’s why I’m here. You’re making a fool of yourself and you’re embarrassing the family name,” Bellatrix started. Narcissa looked at Bellatrix shocked and slightly hurt.  
  
  
“Bella, how could you? You know I’m trying my hardest,” she glared at her, her eyes wide with hurt. Bella bobbed her head in a rude demeanor.  
  
  
“Yes, yes, blah blah blah, blah Blah BLAH!” Bella yelled as she sat up straight to face her sister positioning herself to face her. “Dear sister look of what has become of you,” she whispered as she placed a hand on her cheek. “Worthless, unworthy of the Black name, shaming the Slytherin way… Art…how silly,” Narcissa leaned away a bit insulted by her sisters words. “BUT that’s all in the past now…” she continued in a poisonous whisper. “Big sister has came to make amends and make your life all better now,” she finished confidently. Narcissa looked at her puzzled.  
  
“What…what do you mean… how?” she asked as her throat became raspy. Letting all her sisters words soak in as her sister sat there as a raven sits upon a dead branch against her brown couch. Bella grabbed Narcissa’s hands with a wicked smile.  
  
  
“I’m going to bring you back into our society.” **  
**


	2. Bella’s Gifts Part 1

  
Narcissa laid in bed pondering the words of her sister. Did she really shame her family name? How could she have been so stupid? Unworthy? Narcissa constantly wondered how she ended up in such a life, practically a starving artist. Has her love of everything fine and beautiful actually steered her to this path? Narcissa sighed before turning to her side; trying to figure out if Bellatrix could truly bring her back up to par where she once stood.  
  
  
The sound of knocking once again awoke Narcissa. Narcissa checked her clock it was 6:20. She slowly sat up, stretching with a loud yawn. She wiggled her toes to get the feeling back in her feet. However, the knocking only got louder with each passing morning ritual she took. Finally, Narcissa sat up and made her way to open the door.  
  
“Bella… I should have known,” Narcissa said grumpily.  
  
  
“Yes, yes, get washed, get dressed,” Bellatrix rushed in with a small bag, which Narcissa assumed was full of galleons. She made her way around the couch starring at Narcissa still standing by the door. “Well… hurry up,” she said in a much stronger tone.  
  
  
“Oh alright. You’re so bossy, what’s the rush anyway?” Narcissa asked in a lazy tone as she made her way to her bedroom.  
  
“Today I’m going to start my plan to bring you back to where you belong,” she said as she examined an almost dead plant on a table near her couch.  
  
  
“Oh really! So how are you going to bring me back to _society_?” Narcissa asked sarcastically as she grabbed a fresh pair of clean clothes and made her way towards the shower. Bellatrix walked into her room once she heard the door slammed. She opened Narcissa’s drawer examining her sister's clothes.  
  
“I’m going to buy you a new wardrobe for starters. Some of these clothes are very passé not to mention… worn out,” she finished in a low key. Narcissa had turned on the water and stepped in. Minutes later Narcissa was fully dressed and ready to go. Bella looked over her sister in dire scrutiny. “Ugh, you still dress like a child. A gawky teenager. It’s time to get rid of this shadow of yours Cissa,” Bellatrix stood up from Narcissa’s unmade bed then made her way to the couch to grab her purse. “I’ll meet you at that dreaded Diagon Alley,” she stated before apperating into nothingness. Narcissa shook her head and did the same as well.  
  
  
Diagon Alley  
  
  
Narcissa apperated in Diagon Alley, however, Bella was nowhere to be seen. “That idiot woman,” Narcissa grumbled as she looked around a bit more before making her way into the busy streets and noisy crowd. “I can not believe…”  
  
“Can’t believe what?” Bella interrupted. She was leaning against a wall not so far where she apperated.  
  
  
“Ugh… don’t get me started,” Narcissa said as she pushed her hair back with the swing of her neck.  
  
“Let’s go. First I’ve decided to do your face, perhaps a manicure as well?” Bella suggested as she lead the way Scylla’s, a salon, Narcissa had honestly haven’t been in ages. They entered the quiet shop, filled with bottles mostly for hair yet still some for skin, and even nails. A plump redhead woman with a mole on her chin wearing a purple satin dress came out from behind pink curtains. Her smile so white it didn’t seem plausible.  
  
  
“Oh, Bella, nice to see you here again. Doing well I hope? What’s this a guest ehh, who’s this new acquaintance?” she ended in an off tone. Bella lifted her head up insulted then lowered slowly with a sneer.  
  
  
“This here is my sister… you’d best treat her right. Unless you don‘t want my business again,” she hissed at her before straightening up back to her old demeanor. “As you can see she’s in a dire need of your help. I want you to give her the works. I’m paying for all expenses. Let’s go, I want it done now!” Bella ended in a haste.  
  
  
“Why yes… of course,” the lady bowed at Bellatrix before taking Narcissa by the hand into the back room. She steered Narcissa into a much larger room with even more doors. Narcissa turned, Bella was quietly following her and the plumped redheaded woman. She lead her to a small room to the left. It was only big enough for a couple of people. A flexible chair, for a suiting job. “My name is Minnie, I’m the owner here. Now take a seat right there. My employees will be with you in just a moment,” she smiled nicely before bowing and left the room.  
  
Minutes later, four women came in with small boxes each dressed as if they had been scrubbing floors. Soon they reclined Narcissa, one suddenly started to wet her hair, the other ones took off her shoes and started to apply a strange ointment on her feet, another had grabbed her hands and did the same as the lady with her feet. The last suddenly pushed her head back and started working on her face. Massaging clipping and brushing these ladies actually took about two hours. Finally, they were done. They sent Narcissa on her way with a few products as well.  
  
“Well that was strangely refreshing, Bella I didn’t think you were that type,” Narcissa started as she left the shop following Bella.  
  
  
“I’m not really into it as much but believe me, men love the touch of soft flesh,” Bella said as she stood there deciding where to take her next. “I have no choice, I’m going to buy you a few new clothes, these rags well never do,” Bella said to her curtly.  
  
  
“But… Bella, shouldn’t we go to Breathless La Vier in France?” Narcissa asked as she started to examine some of the lotions.  
  
  
“Yes, I know but we have no time and transportation…I’m… needed here,” she said as she led her to another clothing store. “We’ll buy some of your clothes here but your robes elsewhere,” she lead Narcissa into another store this time. A much larger store than the last. Bella came in and clerks and employee’s smiled. Narcissa felt strange. All this polite force smiles. They know her so well, respect her, she of must of been one of their favorite customers. “Okay, measure her, I want you to take her measurements, NOW! Narcissa here’s 50 Galleons. I’ll be back in an hour,” Bella let out a soft small, reassuring smile then suddenly left.  
  
Soon ten people went to work three people started to measure her. While another brought out dresses that might interest her. “Yes… well, I was wondering why the rush? I rather take my time to decide what’s fitting for me!” Narcissa yelled over the hustle of the fast busy workers.  
  
  
“Oh no ma'am we don’t want to be late now. When Mrs. Lestrange says by a certain time, she means it,” the lady measuring her waist replied.  
  
  
“Oh really…well, of course, a busy woman such as my sister. You should take her seriously,” Narcissa added in her sister defense taking no other care where her sister could be doing at the moment. Finally, after choosing and fitting into a couple of dresses. She chose five of them and wore one of them out, it was a light pink one with red frill and ruffles. Soon Bellatrix arrived with a white satin robe.  
  
  
“Oh, Bella is that for me?” Bella looked down at the robes then shrugged and just blinked as an answer. It seemed that Bella was never good at offering a gift. Narcissa just smiled and grabbed the satin robe and put it on. Everyone in the room awed. Narcissa made her way to the nearest mirror and admired her self. She actually looked stunning her hair glistened. Narcissa smiled smugly then soon Bella did too.  
  
  
“Ah, sister you look a lot more plentiful for the eyes. Let’s go and eat.”  
  
  
“And my bags?”  
  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous they’ll be delivered to your house before nightfall.”  
  
  
Soon they ate at a quaint restaurant which was small yet the food was good. They talked about things they had been doing and memories when they were young. Soon they left and were about to go buy some new shoes when a suddenly. Bella had seemingly caught an eye of someone. She soon released a vivid smile. “Well well well, obviously he’s the same in both day and night.”  
  
  
“Who is?” Narcissa asked curiously then turned to see where she was looking at. It was a group of giggling women, some younger some around her age much like her self.  
  
  
“Wait here, I’ll be right back,” Bella told her. The tone in her voice told Narcissa that she was up to no good. Bella made her way up to the crowd, they were a few men with them. One was her husband Rudolphus. Narcissa shrugged and shook her head. How could Bella not want to introduce her to her husband she had met him during their years at school, why not now. Soon another man came out with the most beautiful and expensive clothing a person can buy. Their clothes were simply the best and their hair put up with fine jewels. Narcissa suddenly felt insecure. She then took a few steps to her left to see who it was. Finally, there was a small break between two women and she got a brief peak of who it was.


	3. Bella’s Gifts Part 2

Lucius Malfoy. He was an older classmate a fellow Slytherin. He was popular not just in his class, year, or group but the entire school. Everyone knew him or wanted to be him. Most, however, envied him, especially the Gryffindors. She never knew Lucius Malfoy all that well. He was always hanging out with people in his year. Of course, he had his fair share of drooling girls as well. But of course, he was courting Lilith Prim.   
  
  
Seven Years Ago…  
  
  
“You should have seen the look on the fifth year when I had him pinned against the wall. The look of horror in that poor shuddering lad, it was almost disgusting to even look at him. Of course, I in all my humbleness took pity on him and let him off with shove and warning,” Lucius ended looking very pleased with himself.   
  
  
“Gosh, Lucius why didn’t you just cursed the poor bloke?” a boy asked from his right. Lucius looked at him an expression clearly intimidating.   
  
  
“Because he was a Prefect you idiot,” he snapped as he shook his head in disbelief. He then sat on the couch in the middle of the common room. “Everyone Out! Get out of here, Lilith will be here soon,” everyone just sighed and left the common room without even a question. Whatever Lilith wanted she had gotten. If it meant a whole row of seats during a Quidditch match, to be alone by the lake, items, money, she got it. Lucius shooed everyone out and took out his wand which he started to dim the lights. When he suddenly spotted Narcissa just starring back at him from a chair in the corner. “What are you doing here?”  
  
  
“What do you think I’m doing here, I’m sitting,” Narcissa snapped back at him. She had tired of being told when to leave far too many times.   
  
  
“Yes I know, I told you to get out,” he said as he lowered some of the lights in the opposite end of the room.  
  
  
“To be perfectly honest I’m quite comfortable where I am,” Narcissa said looking back at her book. Lucius turned immediately his medium length hair in a low ponytail. He rushed towards her until he was about three feet away. “What? What’s wrong scared to force someone out of your room now? What happened to pin blokes against a wall, or making them blind so they can trip over themselves or unbuckling their pants?” Narcissa teased as she pushed her hair back feeling quite confident that she could stand her own ground.  
  
“You’re a Black aren’t you?” Narcissa who had been looking off to the side almost cranked her neck looking up at him in shock. “You’re Bella’s sister aren’t you?” he asked as he began to let out a small grin.  
  
“Why yes I am, how did you know?” she started.   
  
  
“You’re eyes and you’re stubbornness. I used to know Bella when she came here a few years back. She mentioned you but never introduced you. Yes… tell me why is that?” he asked teasingly. Narcissa frowned as her hands turned into fists.  
  
  
“I don’t know, why don’t you ask her yourself since your such buddy buddies with her,” Narcissa stood up from her spot slightly angered and embarrassed with her self. Lucius only let out a small ‘Hmph’ as Narcissa made her way towards the girls' dormitory.   
  
  
After that, she only associated with Lucius occasionally. When they passed by the halls even once in a while actually complimenting her. Unfortunately, that’s as far as they went. Lucius soon graduated and she had her friends and her own life to run.   
  
  
  
  
\--------  
  
  
  
Narcissa snapped back to reality wondering how long she had been standing there. She looked on, they were still talking to each other apparently having a laugh at someone’s expense. Narcissa frowned before heading to the nearest shop to her left which was a bookstore Flourish and Blotts. Narcissa wondered why she had to choose this place out of all the shops in Diagon Alley.   
  
  
She grabbed a book and then made her way near the window, pretending to be interested in the book while gazing back at the group. She noticed that most people tried to avoid them as quietly as possible. Bellatrix seemed to be groping her husband as if she was some young hormonal teenager. Narcissa couldn’t help but try to catch every small glimpse at Lucius she could take. He had changed quite a bit, he seemed more calm, more refined. His hair was longer, his face looked wiser. His posture was imperial, so high and dignified. Narcissa then noticed the woman who held onto his arms and chest then examined herself. She still fell shy in comparison. She hadn’t even bought her new shoes. Narcissa looked up, the laughter and chattering had stopped they were gone. She saw Bella, Rudolphus, and Lucius coming her way. Narcissa turned and hid behind one of the long rows of books.   
  
  
“Where is that silly girl. I swear she was here just a minute ago,” Bella stopped and look around where Narcissa was standing outside.   
  
  
“I think she went inside Flourish and Blotts,” Rudolphus added. Bella nodded and entered the bookstore Rudolphus and Lucius simply followed. They came in and had a quick look around, it was crowded and noisy. Bella looked around for a couple of seconds then turned to face Lucius once more.  
  
  
“You don’t see her do you?” she asked. Lucius took a look around.   
  
  
“No I do not,” Lucius said. Narcissa looked up from her angle behind the book, she was sure Lucius had caught sight of her but she figured it was too late. He had just said ‘no’. He squinted for a brief second. Bella turned and Narcissa stepped back out of view.   
  
  
“Oh well, I suppose you can see her some other time. Perhaps over dinner this Wednesday?” Bella offered.  
  
  
“No, I’m afraid not. I have important business to attend to, I have a hearing to attend at the Ministry about suspicious activity,” he ended in a deep serious note. Bella said nothing. “Come, Rudolphus, let us leave,” Lucius left the place soon followed by Rudolphus. After a couple of moments, Bella turned heel and went behind the shelf.  
  
  
“What are you doing behind there?” Bella hissed slightly irritated.  
  
  
“What else would I be behind here I'm hiding, ” Narcissa hissed back as she threw the book down.   
  
  
“Oh, who cares let’s go we’re running late. We only have about thirty minutes to get you three pair of shoes. So you can’t be too picky,” Bella grabbed Narcissa by the hand and lead her out of the shop as if she was a six-year-old again.   
  
  
“Oh fine. Besides, it’s your fault. You were the one practically sexually exposing yourself with your husband,” Narcissa added. Bellatrix tightened her grip and said nothing. Narcissa grunted in pain but simply followed. She decided to stay away from the topic. “Bella…” she started in a more calmer note.   
  
  
“Yes?” Bella simply asked. She had finally had let go of Narcissa’s hand and took off at a faster pace.   
  
  
“Do you think, I’ll ever be back to my original status? I mean you know more like your league. Like those girls that were with you a while back,” Bella looked back at her confused. She stayed quiet until she reached the store. Her face seemed to be lost in thought.  
  
  
“Well, what exactly are you trying to say, dear sister?” Bella asked when she opened the door to let Narcissa in. Narcissa was about to continue when the lady who owned the shoe store came waltzing toward them. “Hello Oliva, I want you to measure her foot, I believe she’s a size seven and a half.”   
  
  
“Yes madam,” the lady got her wand and did a spell to simply measured her foot. “Why you’re right, any brands or styles you’re particularly in?” the lady asked.  
  
  
“I want one white, one beige and one green,” Bella just answered and Olivia bowed and left. “So you were saying?” Narcissa stared at her sister for a moment not sure to ask any longer. Bella stood there with impatience written all over her face.  
  
  
“Well, I was actually just asking… if… I mean, it’s more like…how far are you willing to take me. I mean up the social ladder,” Narcissa looked down, she was always intimidated by Bella’s serious gaze. She flipped her hair back and shrugged.   
  
  
“As far as you let me,” she simply said.   
  
  
  
Soon they were on their way out of the shop carrying the shoes they had just purchased. They had one more stop. This time it was for Bella she had to pick up an item before returning home. The sun was starting to finally fall. Narcissa quietly followed Bella without question.   
  
  
“Why are you so quiet? Your silence bothers me,” Bella spoke to sister. Narcissa looked up but didn’t say anything. “You obviously have something on your mind what is it? Do you not like the gifts I buy you?” she asked curtly though slightly hurt.  
  
  
“Of course I do Bella, it’s not that. I mean I’m grateful for all you’ve done. It’s my fault you have to do this. You’re right if I hadn’t pursued that silly dream you wouldn’t be doing this,” Narcissa spoke up in a haste. Bella stopped with a wide grin that reached her eyes.   
  
  
“Oh dear sister, you’re are simply family I have no choice you are my blood I have to take care of you. I know when the time comes you’ll do the same,” she patted her sister on the shoulder. Narcissa smiled softly and nodded. “Fine since that’s not it what is it?” she continued walking, this time up towards Nocturne Alley.   
  
  
“I was wondering will I ever be as graceful as one of the girls such as the ones hanging around you and your husband. I mean to be able to have the riches and clothes such as those with your lot. I want to be someone who’s respected and adored. I want to have jewels in my hair and dresses made out of the finest material.”  
  
  
“Just like the girls who were with Lucius? Why you‘re interested?” Bella added in quickly her tone was a bit higher than usual.   
  
  
“Yes…I mean no. Not exactly?” Narcissa hurried in. “I just want to be someone that you could be proud to be with,” she said slightly ashamed. Bella looked put off. She smiled before stopping at the entrance of the shop.  
  
  
  
“Hmph, we’ll see,” she gave one of her smug like smiles. She took a brief overview glance of Narcissa and entered the shop.


	4. The Nights of the Rich

Bella had finally finished Narcissa’s transformation from girl to woman. She now decided that she was worthy to take her out to be seen with the rest of her friends.  
  
“Now, you know the drill, it’s just how it was when you were at school. Just with older people remember my dear Narcissa you’re an aristocrat. You’re a Black and our history and honor shall not wither,” Bellatrix said as she went to pick up Narcissa at her house. Bellatrix was wearing a red gown, with matching robes. Narcissa was wearing a green gown with her matching robes.   
  
  
“Okay, I know that,” Narcissa tried to remember all the information Bella had told her, the way to act, move, walk and talk.   
  
  
“Snap out of it, I’ll meet you there,” Bella disapperated with a small pop. Narcissa took a deep breath and soon did the same. They soon were at a small place, it was dusty and even moldy.   
  
  
“Bella where are we?” Narcissa asked making sure not to touch anything.   
  
  
“We’re at cross point, did you really expect to apperate there in one shot?” Bella laughed as if she was stupid. Narcissa turned red with anger. That and the fact she had no idea where Bella was leading her to. “Look, let’s go walk into this door and you’ll know what I mean,” Bella ordered as she opened an old creaking door and entered, but instead of going into another room she had disappeared. Narcissa, soon followed walking through the door. It felt odd as if she was apparating against her own will. When she came to, they were in a well lit room, with marvelous furniture. It look like someone’s house except the fact it was crowded. Waiters, witches, wizards, ministers passed by with ease. There was a huge gorgeous fountain of a mermaid, pouring glimmering water down below. The place was made of white marble and it was polished until it gleamed.   
  
  
“Bella don’t tell me we’re at-” Narcissa started excitedly. Bella smiled and nodded her head.  
  
  
“That’s right La Coulant Arrosé.”   
  
  
“But that’s in France!”  
  
  
“Exactly now let’s go. I’ve been wanting to show you off for a while now, to see how good are you,” Bella replied. Narcissa looked at her sister with a raised brow. Bella smirked as she looked back at her. “Yes let’s make this a game, whoever has the most suitors by dawn owes the other 100 galleons,” Narcissa's eyes widen. She knew damn straight that Bellatrix knew she didn’t have that type of money. “Okay shall we?” she walked out towards the fountain and stopped. She turned and gestured Narcissa to follow. Narcissa slowly walked up to her sister. “Walk besides me sister we’re equals now remember that.”   
  
  
Narcissa walked beside Bella as she was instructed. They nodded and greeted people as they passed. Wizards of all ages turned to look at them even a few females, though it wasn’t a happy expression at all. Bellatrix led Narcissa to the streets, it was similar to Diagon Alley however it was more lovely, with Noveau lights with the right soft magical glow. There were streams of water and greenery everywhere. First Bellatrix took Narcissa to a small tea shop. Narcissa new how Bella hated tea but she decided not to hit her up on it. They sat down outside, the light gleaming but dim enough to enjoy the view of the moon and stars. A waiter went up to them and took their orders. Bella got Cinnamon while Narcissa drank Chamomile.  
  
  
“Why Bella, so interested in tea now?” Narcissa asked as she took a sip of warm tea.  
  
  
“Of course not but as you can see many other women do the same. We must do our best to blend in at any level,” Narcissa took a small glance and noticed Bella was right. She let out a small shrug and drank her tea. Soon after they finished their tea they entered a fancy club. It was filled with many male and female witches and wizards, overall it had a lovely orchestra and atmosphere. Narcissa was starting to wish she had lived in France instead of England. They took their seats near the dance floor. A small candlelight was in-between in the middle of the table. No later than two minutes they were being offered drinks by strange men.   
  
Soon Bella had invited them to their table and they began to chat with them. they were here for business trips. Strangely enough they were all married yet still had the time to leisurely buy women drinks. Bella would wink at her once in a while which meant Narcissa had to perform a flirty gesture to one of the men. Narcissa let out a small yawn which she covered her mouth with her handkerchief then suddenly _accidentally_ dropped it.  
  
  
“Oh! How clumsy of me,” Narcissa said lightly and all four men went to fetch up the handkerchief at the same time, two of them bumping their heads. Narcissa glanced up with a smile, trying not to laugh. Bella looked at the situation revealing a wicked grin.  
  
  
“Oh my look at the time Narcissa. We only have time for one last dance.”  
  
   
  
Narcissa wanted to state their _one_ only time but knew better of it. Bellatrix stood up and slowly made her way towards the floor. Soon one of the men went up to accompany her. Narcissa knew she would have to get up and dance as well. But there was still three suitors left. She needed to decide who to dance with and fast. Finally, a thought came to mind.  
  
  
“Now, who was that handsome fellow who hurriedly fetched my lovely handkerchief, again?” Narcissa said in a soft and semi lazily voice.   
  
  
“That would be me, ma'm,” the young man announced with his strange American accent.   
  
  
“Oh yes, then shall we,” Narcissa lift up her arm which he bowed courteously and lead her out to the dance floor.   
  
  
  
********  
  
  
Narcissa, Bella, and even sometimes accompanied by a jealous Rudolphus went out to many fancy and beautiful spots. They even traveled as far as Germany to try out some of their delicious chocolate. A young duke who had made an offer if they were ever _near_ that location to come over and visit. Narcissa’s skills were increasing; getting better along with her reputation. She had six offers for her hand in marriage to men that were nowhere near her age, no less knew them more than a week. They started to shower her with gifts and money. At first, Narcissa didn’t feel inclined to take their gifts but after a strong persuasion from Bellatrix, she took them without any more remorse.   
  
“Why feel sorry for taking their money, when all they want is to get their wands under your dress. By all means, take their gifts and leave their wands without use.”   
  
Narcissa finally understood, however she slowly forgot the painter, the artist that was once, Narcissa. She felt the talented artist was dying within her and she was letting it. The truth was Narcissa had completely forgotten about her passion to paint until one night.   
  
  
“Why look at that!” Bella suddenly started while they were walking the streets of magical Germany. Narcissa looked up. A group of young women strolled by, one a young blonde like her self but her hair was picked up with flowers, she was smoking a cigarette. “Women these days, don’t have any respect for their heritage.” Narcissa stopped to see where the girls went. They soon stopped by a street artist who was painting a scenery of the night sky. The blonde wrapped her arms around him and they kissed each other romantically. They started talking about selling a painting to continue on with their art education in the muggle world. Bella had stopped to see what Narcissa was staring at. “Ehck mudbloods no less, most likely rich ones. I can’t wait till he comes in and give them what they deserve,” Bella spat grabbing Narcissa and continued with their walk.   
  
  
Narcissa couldn’t help but wonder why she had stopped painting. Their was really no need to stop, she could of still do it, however, the life she was now living didn’t leave much time for it. Narcissa put a thought to her head, that she was going to buy herself new supplies when she had a moment without Bella.  
  
****  
  
  
“Narcissa, if only you could see, how much you mean to me, you mean the sky, the moon. You’re all that I ever think about,” Narcissa sat there as one of her suitors had bent down on one knee and started to profess his undying love for her. Bellatrix who stood a couple of feet back was choking up with laughter.  
  
  
“Oh really? How much do you love her again, what’s the rock you call the moon?” Bellatrix’s voice was hoarse from a cold which she was covered with a handkerchief. The man looked up sincerely offended. Narcissa turned and gave Bellatrix a dirty look. She then looked back to the young man below.  
  
  
“Oh Alan, how can I love you? I do appreciate this gesture, however, I must say that I’m not the right one for you,” she paused thinking of something softer to say for he had tears swelling up in his eyes. “You deserve someone who appreciates the same interests as you do. Your love for animals and nature. I love to eat meat. I can’t marry a vegan,” Narcissa said as she let out a soft giggle. The man looked severely shocked and hurt.  
  
  
“Oh Narcissa, how could you? How could you throw away my love and devotion? You know it’s not true!” Alan cried out. Bellatrix snorted in laughter once more seemingly having a ball with this.  
  
  
“Oh, one day you’ll see. You’ll see, for now, I must be off,” she patted the guy gently on his head and stood up and hurriedly walked away from the small private table they had in the restaurant. Soon as they were well out of earshot Bellatrix spoke up.  
  
  
“Well, that was a hoot if you ask me. _I love you!_ ” Bellatrix howled out in laughter. Narcissa just let out a sigh, wondering how could her sister be so insensitive.   
  
  
“One day, you might not think it'll be so funny Bellatrix,” Narcissa said as she stormed into a clothing boutique. The store clerk came up to them and Narcissa just rudely gestured her sister away. Bellatrix stopped laughing and then grabbed Narcissa by the shoulders her voice deep and raspy as ever.  
  
  
“No Narcissa you will see, one day you’ll see what I see. Then you’ll laugh. You’re just a child still. You haven’t changed one bit!” Bellatrix let go of her shoving her back that Narcissa almost fell. Narcissa glared at her before taking up a glove and throwing it at Bellatrix.   
  
  
“How dare you! You take that back! Take it back and leave me alone!” Narcissa yelled at her. Bellatrix grimaced as she crossed her arms.  
  
  
“Oh I’ll take it back as soon as you remember who brought you here, who put the clothes on your back! If it wasn’t for me, you’d still be painting you’re little heart away, probably starving for scraps… just like a little house elf,” Bellatrix spat with a piercing tongue. She then picked up and threw her glove back at Narcissa then stormed out of the boutique.  
  
  
Narcissa felt a whole lot lonelier without her sister. She felt like crying in which she slowly let out a few tears. The lady came back in and tried to comfort Narcissa with some tissues. Narcissa left with a pink dress with pink feather trim. She was a bit depressed as she walked through the streets. She sighed before apperating to her home.


	5. In Art, Love, and Nobility

As Bella hadn’t shown up to visit her in a few days. Narcissa had bought the art supplies she had wanted. She suddenly noticed that she hated her living quarters. Narcissa got an interior designer and redesigned her home to more fit her needs. Her home was no longer dusty and plain, but eloquent. Her house had a gilded ring to it. She loved her new home dearly, it reminded her of when she was young a girl, before the new ways and popular lifestyles of living. She tried to remember why she had ever changed and shrugged for she could not remember the reason.   
  
  
Soon, however, suitors and associates started to wonder where she had gone. Narcissa did not care until one day a man came up to her door. She opened it and was shocked, as it was a man she met only once. His name was Gregory Hart. She was surprised to see him and invited him in. He smiled as he came in.   
  
  
“Has Narcissa have no servants?” he asked as he came in. Narcissa smiled then frowned.  
  
  
“No, I do not have any, I figure this house has no need for them unless you must object?” she asked charmingly as she poured him a hot cup of tea. “Sugar?” she asked. He nodded and she complied. She sat there listening to how he came to be here, basically, he noticed she disappeared all of a sudden. _How could a social gem such as herself could just suddenly vanish._  
  
  
“I started to notice how you came across my mind. How I wished to see you walk along the streets on those lovely evenings as you always did, but you were no longer there. So I remembered one time we’ve met and you had told a stranger, I was with, where you lived. I couldn’t help but ask him to give me your address and so here we are,” he replied. He had docile tones. Narcissa smiled a bit nervously as she took a sip of her tea. They were quiet for a couple of minutes until he spoke up again. “Why Narcissa, I can’t help but notice is that a painting under there?” Narcissa turned to look at her covered up work. She nodded and as she put down her tea.   
  
  
“Hmm oh why yes, it is. I’ve had a talent for painting and the finer things in life. I suppose you would wish to see it,” Narcissa nervously made her way towards her painting. She grabbed the covers as the man positioned himself to get a good view. “I must say it’s not quite done yet… but… it’s well…” she smiled before she pulled down the white sheet. There a painting of her three friends she had back in Hogwarts. All were in fine dresses. Her friend Helena was in the middle her light brown hair was in a bun, while her red-haired friend Moira was to her left and at last Tabatha, her white hair flowing was to Helena’s right.   
  
  
“Woah, that is absolutely amazing, I had no idea you were as talented as you are beautiful,” Greg complimented. Narcissa blushed as he walked in a little closer to get a better look.   
  
  
“I guess I have this nostalgia when I was back in school,” she admitted while fidgeting her fingers. Greg nodded, listening as he tried to concentrate.  
  
  
“Yes… I think I’ve seen the one in the center and in left somewhere before,” he stated but he still had a look of complexity.   
  
  
“Oh really… I can’t say I doubt you. They’re probably married by now, however,” the man nodded and seemed to snap out of it.  
  
  
“Narcissa have you ever decided to paint professionally? I mean, if I could recommend you to some people would you be willing?”   
  
   
  
Narcissa perked a brow.  
  
  
“I’m not so sure I like the sound of that. I only paint in my spare time. I do not wish to have people having me come over to their homes as an artist. I much like it is a guest,” she then took her wand out and covered her painting up. The man shook his head.  
  
  
“Of course not. I wouldn’t dream of it unless you wanted to,” he said as he walked up to her. He cupped her hands within his. Their eyes met as they silently stared at each other then slowly he bent down to kiss her. Narcissa at first did not want to kiss back but soon gave into the moment. Within seconds, he had his arms wrapped around her waist, and her limbs embracing him tightly. Soon actions lead to another and Narcissa had found herself on her new sofa, halfway exposed. She felt a tinge of insecurity. She did not know what she really wanted. Did she really allow herself to be talked into fornicating by a smooth talking art lover?  
  
An hour later, Narcissa found herself gazing at the ceiling. Her blonde straight hair, spread out across her bed, as satin sheets slightly covered her bust and lower region. At first, it felt so good, so right, so carefree and even romantic. Now as she took a glimpse of the man sleeping quietly next to her, she had second thoughts as to what she had just done. Soon she closed her eyes, the moment shouldn’t have to be spoiled by worry, not until the morning.   
  
  
*****  
  
  
Narcissa awoke, she was preparing something of dire importance. It was an herb, an herb strangely as it seemed her sister Andromeda had given a while back. She quietly poured water and lit a fire under her cauldron, letting the water slowly heat up, until it reached the right temperature. She quietly bent down to examine the fire, to even make sure it was the highest it could go.  
  
“Narcissa darling, I must say, I have to go. I mean I have work to do,” Gregory had just entered the room fully dressed, just slightly sloppy. He held his robe with his forearm. He stood there as if he wanted to say more. Narcissa just smiled, slightly grateful and depressed. “I do want to see you again… and if you change your mind about what we talked about. You have my card,” he ended curtly. Narcissa raised a brow.  
  
“I do... _do I_?” she asked, wondering if he was trying to lie, or if she had actually forgotten. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small white card and placed it on a table where she would see it.   
  
  
“I must leave now, Narcissa, until next time,” he said nervously and then turned heel and opened the door. Which unfortunately Bella had to be on the other side. He bowed courteously as Bella stepped back to let him by with a supreme look of shock. She soon entered looking happy as ever.  
  
  
“Well I didn’t think you had a thing for keeping men overnight,” Bella started, slyly. Narcissa gave her a dirty glare as she shook her head, as she then placed the herbs into the boiling water. “Oh what now, no hello, no good morning? I thought you would miss your dear sister by now,” she teased slyly. Narcissa shook her head once more and made her way towards her sister who was on the sofa arms sprawled out.  
  
“Well, I missed you only a little,” Narcissa paused as she patted her sofa. “Bella, don’t you notice anything new?” Bella who was admiring her fingernails looked up and then smiled.  
  
  
“Oh, you got new furniture. I must say it’s more suiting for people such as ourselves,” Bella said curtly as she went back to admiring her fingernails. Narcissa smiled briefly before remembering she had to add another ingredient to her potion. She stood back up to make her ways towards the kitchen. “So Narcissa, I was wondering. If you would like to go to a party?” Narcissa looked up and raised a brow in interest as she carefully poured the pink liquid and started to stir. “Yes, it’s Rudolphus’ birthday and his family is having a party for him in Loire Valley France.”   
  
  
“Oh really, how could I refuse,” Narcissa teased as she started to pour some of the potion into a cup. Bellatrix smiled as she examined her with a strange expression, before revealing a smug smile and walking up towards her sister.   
  
  
“I’m glad you’re smiling, I’ll take that as a yes,” Bella said as she looked down at the hot boiling potion taking a whiff. Narcissa blushed as she watched her sister examine the substance. Bella shrugged as she then opened a cabinet and reached for a cup. “I must say, I need some myself.”  
  
Narcissa rolled her eyes and watched her sister pour some of the liquid into her a cup of her own.  
  
  
“No wonder you’re so… _cheery_.” Narcissa teased as she took a drink as Bella grimaced as she continued to pour the liquid in her cup.


	6. So Alas It Begins

  
Narcissa had actually taken consideration of Gregory’s offer. She found herself bored just going out at night with Bella. Soon enough she was painting and even once in a while spending time with Gregory himself. Gregory was sandy blonde with a sprinkle of grey as he was ten years older than her. He was an art dealer making suitable money for himself. Narcissa was having a delightful lunch with him until her sister came to interrupt.   
  
  
“Ahem, I’m sorry Gary, but may I have a word with my sister, it’s of dire importance,” he looked up at Bella then back down at Narcissa. Narcissa gave him a soft smile before looking back at him.  
  
  
“I’m sorry, _Gregory…_ ” Narcissa paused as she tilted her head to her sister. “Since my sister must insist it really must be of _dire_ importance,” Gregory let out a soft smile as Narcissa excused herself to see what her sister wanted. “What is it? Can’t you see I’m having lunch?” she asked as she tilted her head back at her guest.   
  
  
“No, I don’t see, besides that, I must remind you that Rudolphus’ birthday is in two days. I need to know if you have a gift and if you know how to get there?” Narcissa frowned as she had forgotten about his party and did not have a gift.   
  
  
“No I don’t have a gift and no I don’t know how to get there,” Narcissa hissed at her in irritation as she crossed her arms.  
  
  
“Fine, get him new pair shoes, I’ll mail you the instructions tonight,” Bella spoke as she pushed her hair back with the back of her hand. “I’ll see you there,” Bella turned heel and disappeared around a corner. Gregory looked back at her with a complacent expression. Narcissa sat back down, adjusting her dress and robes as she made herself comfortable. They soon started to eat once more. Narcissa watched over him as she drank from her glass.  
  
  
“Bella reminded me of something…” Narcissa started as she grabbed a napkin and dabbed the tips of her mouth. “I have to go to a formal party in two days and I was wondering if you would like to come with me?” she asked politely. He looked up at her as he smiled but his eyes betrayed him. She looked down as she started to twist her napkin still in her hands. He then frowned before clearing his throat.  
  
  
“I’m sorry Narcissa. I can’t, you see I have an appointment with an important client,” he started slightly nervous his voice monotonous. Narcissa looked up at him her blue eyes sincere.  
  
  
“Is that really the truth?” she asked quaintly. He cleared his throat as he made himself more comfortable.  
  
  
“Narcissa… it’s just I think, I just want to say, I want this relationship to stay more as a business partner relationship.”  
  
Narcissa nodded with a soft smile that did not reach her eyes.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Narcissa got home and sure enough Bella’s letter with instruction on how to get to Château de la Brume. She took the instructions into her room and placed it on her armoire. She then took a close look in the mirror examining her beauty. She then turned around and took a deep sigh before falling onto her bed.   
  
  
The next morning, Narcissa took the luxury of shopping off her disappointment. She would either have to go to the party stag if she couldn’t round up a suitor or desperately call random men to see if one was available. Which she just didn’t have the time and energy to do. She went to nearest men’s shoe store she could remember which had to be in muggle London. She dressed in her old clothes she didn’t throw away when Bella had bought her a new wardrobe and took the liberty to buy herself more dresses of muggle fashion. However everything was just dreadful, giant shoulder pads, pants suits, hoop earrings. The only thing that caught Narcissa's eye was the shoes, which she bought her self five pairs of and of course the pair for Rudolphus. Narcissa was more than happy to be back home as she was tired of shopping, she took a long bath as she tried to figure out what she was going to wear for tomorrows dance.  
  
  
  
  
Narcissa kept looking through her dresses. Each seemed so worthy to be worn. She finally decided on a huge dark green overly decorated gown with matching green shoes. She went back to the armoire as she tried to figure out what to do with her hair. She noticed the instructions still unopened on her desk, just laying there somehow begging for attention. Finally, she gave in to her strange feeling and opened it.  
  
  
_Cissa, go to Knockturne Alley, behind the “Howling Moon” it’s a small tavern and house. Knock on the door, it belongs to rich friend of mines however he doesn’t live there. It’s only occupied by his servants. Instead of taking you to Paris like it always does, it will be rerouted to a small lodge in the woods a mile off from Château de la Brume._   
  
Narcissa sighed thinking she could have told her that herself.   
  
  
_Oh yes, by the way, it’s an outdoor party, dress warmly but not too avant-garde. I’ll be wearing a dark blue dress._   
  
  
Narcissa was now relieved that she had opened the letter. She then turned and put back her dress to pick another more fitting for the occasion.   
  
  
******  
  
  
  
Narcissa had arrived at a small well taken care of house. She had just crossed through the bewitched doorway and into a white and green room. She noticed that she wasn’t alone however they’re were others waiting sitting down on green furniture by a fireplace. Soon a man in a fine suit walked up to her.  
  
  
“You are?” he asked simply. Narcissa looked taken a back before revealing a small smile.  
  
  
“I’m Narcissa Black, sister of Bellatrix Lestrange,” she said simply as well. She stood up straight taking another brief look around.   
  
  
“I’m sorry madam, my apologies. Would the madam like a drink while she waits?” he asked with a polite bow. Narcissa eased, no longer feeling threatened.  
  
  
“No thank you, however is their a lavatory?” the man bowed once more as he pointed towards a small hallway behind him. She thank him as she made her way to the lantern-lit hallway. She saw the door that read “Ladies Lavatory” and entered. It was bigger than she expected from a lodge. She made her way to the well let mirrors and examined herself. Narcissa retouched her face. She reapplied light rosy pink lipstick and fixed loose strands from her hair. She then stepped back and examined herself from afar. She wore a light pink dress, with a pink lacy shawl, her hair was up in a tight round bun held up with a delicate pink sapphire pins. She adjusted her breast before letting out a playful shrug satisfied and left back out to the waiting room.  
  
  
Narcissa and the others had only needed to wait a couple of minutes until the next carriage arrived. She and the other guest stepped outside the lodge to her surprise was practically overruled with ivy and almost completely ruble. Narcissa shrugged once more before stepping up into the carriage. Of course the carriage was also bewitched to carry, up to twenty people at a time. She took the spot near a window and sat down. Soon the carriage was off, down a dirt road it went through a forest of trees. She tried to enjoy the view however it was already dark.   
  
  
She sat their waiting for about five minutes she saw light at last. The light through the forest trees shined through almost blinding her. She squinted her eyes to try to clear up her vision. She saw a nice size castle, suitable for a Lestrange. The grounds were huge and full of people and tables. Lights floated around the area lighting up the small gardens and fountain they had in the center. Soon the carriage stopped and her and the other guest stepped out. She then walked up the stones steps into the wide garden area where the party was taking place. She walked up into a pathway which was surrounded with nicely trimmed shrubs that lead to the tables and seating area. Narcissa hesitantly walked into the crowed looking for any sign of Bella or anyone she knew.   
  
  
“Oh Cissa, Over here!” Bella bellowed. Narcissa turned her head towards the fountain. It seemed that Bella had already taken the liberty in celebrating before she got there. Narcissa smiled and waved back as she made her way through the crowd. “Oh Cissa, I’m glad you made it,” she gave her a small hug and a fake kiss to each cheek.  
  
  
“Yes, I’m glad you’re happy, Which I need to say I didn’t bring Rudolphus gift.” Bellatrix cocked her head her expression slowly changing into an unruly frown. “I figure it’s just something extra to bring back home,” Narcissa added in nervously. Bellatrix paused then suddenly nodded her head.  
  
  
“Well, you’re right on that. My dear Narcissa, now go say Happy Birthday to Rudolphus while I greet the other guest,” Bella said before sauntering to the other guest behind her. Bella opened her arms wide holding a champagne glass. She was playing the gracious host routine. Narcissa took another glance and shook her head. She never saw Bella act so enthusiastic in her life. Narcissa then made her way towards Rudolphus who was talking to a man Narcissa knew looked familiar. She waited behind the man patiently until the man stepped back and almost on her shoe.  
  
“Oh, so sorry madam, I didn’t see you,” the man looked at her with hungry eyes, however, his tone of voice sounded quite the opposite. Narcissa actually shrunk in fear.   
  
  
“Ah, Walden you should be careful where you step. Narcissa, glad to see you came, please I want you to meet my parents,” Rodulphus said as he steered off the left behind the fountain. “This is Jaques and my mother Lori,” they were a white-haired couple around their 60’s both looked stuck up in just their facial features alone. Jaques had a small goatee and a worn face. Lori however had a pointy nose and what looked like traces of red hair. She also noticed that Lori had her hair in a similar fashion which ended up with a well conversation about fashion.   
  
  
Soon Narcissa excused herself while others kept arriving and greeting. Narcissa found her way around the small orchestra that played between an enclosed four foot shrubbery and the punch bowl. The punch bowl was on a long buffet table it was a streaming fountain of what looked like punch but ended up being wine. Narcissa took a wine glass and placed her glass under a stream where the glass filled up. She took a sip of wine and was in love with it immediately. She then took another drink then another. Soon after a while men were asking her to dance. Which at first she rejected and then realizing she had nothing else to do other than sip wine took a man’s hand whose name was also Jaques and began to dance. He seemed to be complimenting every chance he got. Narcissa smiled glowing red with each alluring French-accented comment he made.   
  
  
Soon Narcissa was thirsty once again and stopped by at the fountain where she refilled her glass once more. It wasn’t too long before another man asked her to dance, however, Narcissa said no on the account she will be too drunk to dance. She was happy just listening to men talk to her about their jobs and sipping on the red wine. Finally, a slow song started to play and all the men left knowing she wasn’t going to dance with any of them went elsewhere to find a partner. Soon Narcissa felt a tinge of loneliness and regret as she saw everyone dancing with each other, wives heads gently placed upon their husband's chest. Narcissa looked down at her glass then back up with a smile starring at the people dance.  
  
  
“It is a beautiful night is it not?” a masculine, a non-French refined voice asked from her right. Narcissa shrugged and nodded.   
  
  
“Yes, well it is a lovely spring night,” she replied still looking at the couples dance, including her sister, Bellatrix who danced with Rudolphus.   
  
  
“Which makes me wonder why someone as _lovely_ as yourself is here without a date?” Narcissa heard passed the words and straight for the emphasis behind the word lovely. Narcissa perked a brow and bobbed her drunk head to see who she actually talking to. Lucius Malfoy stood there also looking at the couples dance. Her eyes widen for a moment, she then hurriedly bobbed her head towards her front, hoping he did not notice. She then started to silently kick herself for not expecting Lucius Malfoy to be here when he is clearly a close friend of Rudolphus.   
  
  
“Well, if you ask me, I say it’s really none of your business why I am here alone,” Narcissa said plainly, as she took another sip from her wine hoping it will last. Lucius then looked down at her with a strange look, not so much as a glare but something to a less degree.   
  
  
“What’s that, couldn’t find one of your many suitors to come with you? I must admit, you’re the talk around town lately. I'm quite surprised that someone with a repute such as yours couldn’t find some homely boy to scrounge up,” he said as he turned to refill his wine glass. Narcissa, turned heel immediately, she took it when she was young she didn’t want to take it now.   
  
“Excuse me? What do you mean by _repute_?” Narcissa looked up at him as she started to fill her glass and adjust her shawl as she was starting to become angry.   
  
  
“Why so shocked, I’m sure everyone has heard about your late hour visits, and your midnight strolls. A woman whose been seen around with that many men…” he said almost sweetly as he paused to push back his long blonde hair. “It’s just a sad, sick sight indeed,” he took a drink as he started adjusting his black robes.  
  
  
“Oh is that so? I’m surprised someone with your _eminence_ and _arrogance_ could even find one girl without having to spend a few galleons by the hour,” Narcissa was fuming. Lucius this time looked truly offended and glared down at her his chin high just thinking of an answer to say. Narcissa crossed her arms and swished her head back pushing whatever loose strands that popped out in her rage. Finally, Lucius straightened himself up and just checked his pocket watch. He bend down to hiss near her ear just inches from her face. Narcissa was breathing heavily from her nose as she tried her best not grind her teeth.  
  
  
“Well, just savor the fact that you’ll never be as great as me, you’ll always be a tramp, a fraud. Just because you dress like one of us doesn’t make you one. In fact for the most part you’re simply not near my level of standards nor discreetly near my class,” he then stood up straight and finished his last of his wine. Narcissa looked down, she wanted to slap him across the face so dearly. She started to pace in pace in anger trying her hardest to not just simply lash out at him with the most vulgar language. Soon Lucius roughly placed his glass on the table and made his way towards someone. “Just in time…” he said almost to himself. Lucius walked up to a young woman, she couldn’t see just quite who as she stopped pacing, knowing he’d move to show her and prove her wrong. He did as he bent down to kiss the young woman then suddenly moved to the side, where a familiar platinum blonde beauty held a hand proudly on his chest. The platinum blonde looked at her with a blank stare and finally a soft sweet smile.  
  
  
Narcissa, bit her tongue for it was all that kept her for yelling out loud. Narcissa drank the last of her wine and roughly placed it on the table as well. She could not believe how much she was losing her composure. She could not believe who Lucius was dating. Narcissa, tried to figure out as she found a table to sit. Out of all people he had to be dating her ex-friend, Tabatha. Her day couldn’t get any worse, however, Bella posing and slurring happy birthday with one hand holding on the table to keep her balance wasn’t making things look better.


	7. A Different Side of Life

  
Narcissa was working a hectic schedule. She was doing two portraits and was constantly still up late with Bellatrix. Painting for high prices was the only thing keeping her mind clear of Tabatha. She couldn’t help but think about her more ever since Rudolphus’ party. Narcissa concentrated on the detail of the clothes. They were a dark purple just like Tabatha’s eyes. Blast! Narcissa looked down for a moment then continued on with the white trim. Then realized that the white trim reminded her of Tabatha’s and Lucius’ white platinum hair. Narcissa found it irritable to concentrate. Soon she was done with the man’s clothes. She then started to work back again with his face.   
  
  
“Narcissa darling, I was wondering if you’d like to come with me to meet a new client?” Narcissa stopped to turn around. She was glad for the interruption once in her life.  
  
  
“Oh really, who?” she said as she glanced back up at the stocky man before returning to her pallet.   
  
  
“A lady that goes by, Macnair. Theresa Macnair, she’s a well to do kind of woman, pretty old though,” Greg paused as he got close to her ear to whisper. “I think she wants a portrait to keep track of her family… you know the whole permanent charm situation,” he said. Narcissa shrugged. Took one last swipe brought out her wand and put her work in progress away.   
  
  
“Fine I’ll meet her,” Narcissa said simply Gregory bowed as he walked away with a delightful smile and left. “Mr. Green you may stretch now, I should be finished next time I get back. Therefore have your 600 galleons when I arrive,” she said as she put the portrait in a closet away from harm.  
  
  
  
*********   
  
  
“So…I heard you got in a bit of row with Lucius,” Bella started as they drank tea as they casually nodded to men who passed by. Narcissa just stared at her sister and took a drink from her tea. “Well, why didn’t you tell me?” Bella asked, she actually seemed interested even a bit excited. Narcissa sighed as she put her teacup down.  
  
  
“Yes a couple days ago at the Rodulphus’ birthday,” Narcissa started. Bella looked at her confused. “You were already off it,” Narcissa started again and Bella shrugged in agreement. “Anyways, it was nothing really that important. It was more like a disagreement,” she said as she sat up straight looking off toward the side her nose in the air.  
  
  
“It was that bad, aye?” Bella smiled as she took a sip of tea. She knew her sister too well to know she was somehow avoiding the truth.  
  
  
“Oh yes, it was absolutely dreadful. I was just standing there minding my own business when he came up to me and started up a chat,” Bella leaned back still interested. “Anyhow he asked me why I was alone and then I told him it was none of his business,” Bella nodded as she now leaned forward to listen more intensively. “Yes well, he then started to insult me for not having a suitor. I told him off, of course, we started to argue even more. He called me some worthless whore and I called him a concubine spender and that was that” Narcissa ended slightly breathless and red. Bella looked a little putout but still amused none the less.  
  
  
“Well, that went well,” she said sarcastically. She noticed Narcissa let out another sigh before taking a drink of tea. Her posture was stiff and still pretty tensed. “Oh look, Lucius is a prick, believe me, I know him personally. The only thing he’s got going for him is money,” Bella stopped and hesitated to say something but then thought better of it. “Besides, you’re doing extremely well by yourself at the moment who cares. Narcissa darling you’re a true Black. You’re an aristocrat, a pureblood don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. Not even that platinum haired prick Malfoy,” Bellatrix said with a steady grip on Narcissa’s hand. Narcissa nodded as took in her sister's advice.  
  
  
Narcissa made her way to meet the lady Macnair. She wasn’t in the mood for trivial chit-chat. Narcissa rang the bell and suddenly a house elf answered. She looked down. “I came here to meet with the lady of the house, I’m Narcissa Black I’m here to speak of a portrait,” she stated clearly to the elf. The elf let her in then closed the door and disappeared. Soon a small woman with a towering beehive bun came down, feathers stuck out in all directions. Her dress was huge and extremely old-fashioned. Narcissa glanced her over briefly then stuck out her hand.  
  
  
“Hello deary,” she was trying to go for a hug then stopped suddenly when she saw Narcissa stuck out her hand and shook it unwillingly. “Oh, yes. Well, you must be Narcissa Black the painter. I’m so glad you can make it,” Narcissa shook her hand muffled a yawn and made her way towards a small chair in the lobby.  
  
  
“May I?” Narcissa asked and the woman nodded. Narcissa took a seat. “Thank you, you may call me Ms. Black. First of all, I paint at the time of my choosing. You’re not the only client I have. I have other’s who are just as willing to pay as much as you. Secondly, I’m going to charge you 600, I know you can afford it, I will go no less. Thirdly you must provide your own space, your own storage and cost for supplies is that understood?” Narcissa ended in a serious note. The woman sat down her hands crossed then nodded.  
  
  
“Well, you’re quite demanding for a lady. However, since you’re currently the best I’ll have no choice, deal,” she said as she sat up straight as well. Narcissa let out a charming smile.  
  
  
“Good Mrs. Macnair, I’ll set up a date by owl. Till then,” Narcissa left with a slight yawn as she made her way out. Mrs. Mcnair closed the door somewhat a bit shaken and shocked.  
  
  
********  
  
  
Narcissa found that painting for a living was becoming dull. She used to paint for fun and relaxation, however, getting paid for it seemed to take up the relaxation part and made it more like a job. Though, the money she was raking in was more than a motivation to continue on. It was her feed to high living and reputation. In the end, the pros outweighed the cons. Narcissa sent an owl to Bella. It had been a while since she had heard of her sister. However, her response was that she needed quality time with her husband. Narcissa was highly put off. She needed a way to entertain herself. Within an hour she found herself down a wizarding community near Liverpool. It was rich and well off, part of the town she didn’t come here often even with Bellatrix it felt somehow dreary and old-fashioned. Soon Narcissa found herself standing outside a small club. The atmosphere looked shady however Narcissa dressed in a red slightly revealing dress felt a little shady herself and walked in. Narcissa found the club somewhat surprising it was yet another retro 1920’s type feel to it. However, this one had a wooden almost low-life feel to it, unlike the other in Paris had a glamorous charm. Narcissa walked in and not to her surprise many men turned to watch her pass. She made her way towards a table and sat there minding her business while a jazz band played on in the background.   
  
Narcissa listened to the soothing sounds of music while further studying the crowd. She noticed that some of these people seemed rather intelligent. She listened in a few conversations. She heard a man spoke from behind her near the bar about sneaking some illegal wands in the country while a small group on her left talked about getting new help in elf labor. A group closer was discussing politics and a larger group were talking about dancing. Narcissa somehow found the club somewhat stylish. She smiled as she started to daydream listening to the smooth sounds of a saxophone.   
  
Suddenly a whiff of smoke was inhaled in her nose. Narcissa started to cough as she looked to see what rude person would dare to do such a thing. She looked red with anger just to turn a pale familiar redhead. Moira was holding a long silver cigarette holder. It seemed to match her short purple dress which clashed horrendously with her hair. Narcissa stood up in shock.   
  
“Why, Moira I haven’t seen you in ages. Darling!” Narcissa gave Moira a small hug and gestured her to set down. Narcissa sat as she adjusted her red dress. “Moira I haven’t heard or seen you in ages, I’m surprised you look so well,” Narcissa smiled her smugness was starting to show. Moira sat back and crossed her legs revealing white slightly freckled skin as she unleashed a lopsided grin.  
  
“Well I must admit you’re not lookin’ to bad yer self,” she smiled before taking a long inhale from her long silver tube. She slowly breathed it out towards her side. “Ah well, what brings ya here? I mean what brings you to a place such as this?” Narcissa smiled pondering the question when she suddenly noticed her accent sounded different. She looked to the side wondering what to say or ask first. She finally moved some of her hair from her sides and decided to answer her question.  
  
“To be perfectly honest I don’t really know. As you may not know I’m doing quite well, and well I’m always have been well off. When suddenly a certain someone made my day feel quite ill.” Moira's eyebrows shot up and she tilted her head. “Well as now I feel the sudden urge to ask you of what you know about Tabatha these last couple of years?” Narcissa ended rather dully unlike herself. A distinct tone of dislike can be heard with the obvious expression on her face to go with it. Moira looked up with a certain pizzazz and leaned in.  
  
“Look, I dun’t want to break yer bubble or anythin’ however, I really dun’t know! I haven’t seen her as much as I've seen you. Yet Helena tells me she’s up around your area,” she leaned back as she paused letting ash fall to the ground. “I was livin’ in America for about four and ay half years, so I woodn’t know what’s what, whos’ who and where’s where,” she said as Narcissa looked down at the clothed table slightly feeling angered at her friend for knowing nothing. Suddenly a group of rowdy men came in. Narcissa turned to see a couple of wizards who looked to be slightly drunk making their way towards her direction. Narcissa looked at Moira who was smiling at them. She got a distinct feeling that Moira knew them. “Ah, looks like ya guys arrived just in time. I have ere’ a guest."  
  
   
  
The men whistled and howled as they gathered around the table already yelling towards the bartender for drinks. “This 'ere is Narcissa Black,” all the men nodded as they greeted. Narcissa let out a small smile towards each before looking wearily at Moira. Moira sat up straight looking sassy like. “Dun’t be shy, relax enjoy yer self.”  
  
  
“Yeah, that’s right Angel! Come here and have a nice drink, it won’t be too bad. I’m just a gentle as any other fella,” a man said to her though he looked like he had been in one too many fights. Narcissa nerves hit a new peak. She was now regretting ever coming to this place that felt so mysterious and alluring, now felt irritable and horrid. However, she didn’t know how to excuse herself without looking rude to her friend. So Narcissa did the opposite took the drink and relaxed.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
The next morning Narcissa awoke in the same red dress, the same shoes and with greasy hair. Narcissa stared up at her ceiling feeling thoroughly awful. She laid on her back trying to remember what happened last night. Though, she couldn’t remember. Soon she decided that she had to use the restroom and slowly lifted her neck slightly up to her dismay caused an awful tasting burp. Narcissa shook her head then slowly sat up and made her way to her restroom where she closed the door and relieved herself. Soon as she was washing her hands she noticed sounds coming from her kitchen. Narcissa looked for her wand immediately, then she realized she had no idea where she had put her wand and ran out of room wandless. When she stopped in shock to see six men and a still sleeping Moira all camping out except one man who was making himself at home and already drinking coffee.   
  
  
“Wha-Wha-What happened! What are you doing here?” Narcissa spoke out in panic. The man shrugged and let out a toothless smile.  
  
“Why we had ourselves a ball last night. You got loaded and we all got kicked out of the tavern from making such a noise then you invited us to your house. Here we are,” the man said as he took another drink of coffee.   
  
“Here we are?” Narcissa repeated in shock. She looked like she was about to explode when suddenly the doorbell rang. Narcissa made her way towards the door and opened with such force. "WHAT?!" she yelled out frustrated. Bellatrix pushed her way in.  
  
  
“Oh Narcissa I heard you were having a party,” she paused and looked around a little shocked but with a realizing grin. “-or should I say still having a party,” Bellatrix said as she started to giggle her, _silly_ _Narcissa giggle_. Narcissa stomped her foot on the floor.  
  
  
“This is no laughing matter. I need to kick these people out and clean this place up. They may have ruined some of my valuable furniture. Look at this lamp it was wait! How did you know I was having a party?” Narcissa asked Bella with a furtive look. Bellatrix shrugged and looked a little taken aback, however she crossed her arms and stared back at her quite ready to say an answer. Narcissa tilted her head looking confused. “Well?”   
  
  
“Oh well if you insist. One of Lucius’ friends was there last night told Lucius who told Rudolphus’ who told me,” Bellatrix grabbed her wand forced Moira to the side to make herself room to sit. Narcissa started to twitch and looked severely ill.   
  
  
“How is this possible?” she said almost to herself as she started to pace. “Already half the wizarding community knows! I hate this! WHY!?” Narcissa yelled out. Bella’s eyes widen, soon half the room was up including Moira who sat up frightened.


	8. The Small Impediment

  
Narcissa had spent the next three weeks doing nothing but her job. She was halfway done with the Lady Macnair. She was heading out when suddenly Bellatrix showed her face to her once again. This time she looked very solemn. Narcissa just nodded to acknowledge her and made her way down the streets to a nearby paint shop.   
  
  
“Do you know what people are saying about you lately?” Bella started. Narcissa stopped to pause at Bellatrix looking irritable but kept walking. “Oh, sister you should really take a guess.”  
  
   
  
Narcissa shook her head before taking a deep breath.   
  
  
“What, I assume they’re calling me a whore no doubt. A sleep about,” Narcissa said as she turned down an alley.   
  
“No, that too actually but far worse,” Bellatrix seemed absolutely livid. Narcissa looked at her sister a little interested but positively worried.   
  
  
“Worse? How can anything be worse?” Narcissa asked as she hastened her pace. She felt like people’s faces were all staring at her with disgust.   
  
  
“Your friend Moira and her little tribe of friends. They’re muggle lovers! You’ve been seen with muggle lovers! Do you know what this does to your reputation?” Bellatrix had her hands on her hips. She was hovering around her mother like. Narcissa looked up and turned around facing her sister who glared at her as if she was the biggest git in the world.   
  
  
“How do you know? Do you have any proof?” Narcissa asked sneering at her sister before entering the shop. Bellatrix followed.   
  
  
“Proof, I don’t need proof. I have my ways besides it’s not just me that knows, everyone! The whole wizarding community,” Bellatrix whispered angrily once again. Narcissa entered the shop now starting to realize that this was not a good turn in her career as well. She remained silent as she grabbed oils and other supplies she needed to continue on with her portraits. Finally, Narcissa hesitated then began to speak as she finished paying for her items. That and the fact that Bellatrix didn’t seem keen on leaving.   
  
  
“Well, how is that possible. She was a Slytherin I mean that doesn’t make much sense if you ask me,” Narcissa started hoping to stray off an excuse in her defense.   
  
  
“Well, there’s bound to be a few bad eggs. For example…Andromeda. Not to mention our cousin,” Bellatrix confronted as they walked out of the shop and made their way towards a pub. Narcissa just frowned as she knew that Andromeda was considered a bad seed in the Black family.   
  
  
“Well, what am I suppose to do then?” Narcissa asked bluntly but her meaning was clearly a cry for help. Bellatrix took a deep breath and pondered for a moment.   
  
“Well, I guess being seen with me might actually help,” Bella said quaintly, though not fully reassuring. Narcissa realized that even Bella was actually at a loss for advice. The two witches walked into the small pub which wasn’t very crowded and ordered a few fire whiskeys as they seemed to be much needed. Finally, after a while, Bella spoke up again. “Of course… how about you with Rodulphus and I, come with us back to Paris again,” Narcissa raised a brow but with an expression obviously showing she thought it ridiculous. Bella noticed then continued on with a much deeper tone. “I mean come to Paris. You do know who’s birthday it is today?” Narcissa shrugged and lifted her hand as she tossed it up as she had no idea to whom.  
  
“No… why? Should I?” Narcissa asked unenthusiastically. Bellatrix gave a small scoff of a laugh then continued on with a smirk so venomous, that Narcissa’s tea that she currently sipped up, slipped slowly back into her cup. “He…He!” Bellatrix stated. Narcissa figured it was Bella‘s poor attempt to laugh. “Well, why you should know out of all people. It’s your most favorite person in the whole wide world,” Bella teased.   
  
  
“Aunt Jules!” Narcissa blurted out. Bella’s face scrunched up.  
  
  
“No! Don’t be ridiculous,” Bellatrix bit back. Narcissa looked taken aback but still interested. Bella calmed herself then started again. “Oh you know a certain platinum--”  
  
  
“Oh, you’re kidding me!” Narcissa sat back in her seat feeling like a child all over again. “You must be nuts. How is that suppose to help my reputation?” Bellatrix shook her head but then took a sip of tea before she continued.  
  
  
“Well, obviously Lucius is well... in a favored light. Being seen in his presence well assure people that you’re not the blood traitor muggle lover such as those idiots you were flocking with,” Bellatrix explained. Narcissa had a moment of odd thinking. How being seen with muggle lovers would actually ruin her reputation, in fact, it would actually better for those who actually did accept muggles. Narcissa snapped out of her train of thought and stared back up at Bellatrix.  
  
  
“Oh alright then. I guess perhaps I can have a little chat with an old friend,” Narcissa agreed. Bella raised a brow when she said it. Narcissa noticed the odd tone of hatred in her own voice. However, Bella seemed to like the new tone of Narcissa.   
  
  
“Great! Whatever my darling sister. Just make sure you come with a suitor. Kill two birds with one stone,” Bella raised her hand to point that she was checking out. Narcissa left a tip then left as well she had things to plan.  
  
  
  
  
  
Narcissa put on one of her most elegant dresses and slightly curled her hair backward and clipped it back on the left. She put on a blue thin sheer robe. She had convinced Gregory to actually accompany her to the party. He was dressed in a nice set of dress robes in black. Narcissa assured him that there wasn’t anything more than a friendship outing. Gregory seemed thrilled that he was going to a mingle with wealthy high-class socialites.   
  
  
When Narcissa arrived at the hall where his birthday was being held, she was surprised. It was amazing he had ice sculptors, serving elves in matching colors. The decorations had an elegant even female touch. Narcissa walked in and was amazed at the scene in front of her. Gregory felt like he was chilled to the bone.   
  
  
“Well, Narcissa I must admit you do look lovely in this light. So shall we?” Gregory offered happily. Narcissa looked frantically for Bella then noticed a woman in a bright red dress coming towards them. She then glanced over at Gregory and nodded. They walked over to the dazzling red Bellatrix.  
  
  
  
“Oh, Narcissa I’m so glad you made it… with?” Bella raised her brows along with her nose in the air.  
  
  
“Yes, this is Gregory Hart” she paused for a moment for Gregory reached out his hand and Bella slowly raised it for him to kiss it. “Ah, this is my sister Bellatrix Lestrange… Bella, Gregory is also in the art career he sells fine art to those who seek it… at a price of course. You met briefly,” Narcissa toned off as she looked around at the other people who were busily chatting about. Most she had seen at Rodulphus' party others she never saw before. Bellatrix gave Narcissa a small smug like smile.  
  
  
“Oh yes, I remember now. Ah well, you see our table is to the far right of the room you see the tall dark man talking to that big husky fellow in green,” she pointed to the table which Narcissa spotted Rudolphus and the other huskier man at once. Gregory nodded as he took the hint and walked over toward the two drunk chatting men. Bella grabbed Narcissa’s arm then strode her off to the corner. “Well you never told me you knew Lucius’ fiancé,” Bella steered her towards the left to give her a better view of the ever-rapacious Tabatha. Narcissa took a quick glance then turned immediately around before walking back to the table.  
  
  
“Well yes, what else did you think when I meant by an old friend. Of course not that smug git next to her,” Narcissa kept her chin so high up in the air even Bella seemed slightly embarrassed to be seen walking immediately behind her. Narcissa made her way to their table and introduced herself. Rodulphus introduced her to Avery Goyle as he stood up to bow down and sat as well. Soon Bella arrived with what seemed to be a bottle of champagne. Narcissa tried her hardest to be occupied with the conversations of art, money, and business. However, every once in a while she had to take a quick glance to the direction wherever Lucius and Tabatha were talking about. Finally, there was a lapse of conversation and Narcissa grabbed Gregory by the sleeve of his robes so tight and hard she practically lifted him out of his chair.   
  
  
  
Soon Bella and Rodulphus joined the dance floor. Narcissa was in a foul mood. She didn’t feel like talking to Gregory as they danced until she slipped on her dress and fell back which luckily Gregory had a strong grip on her.   
  
  
“Narcissa what is wrong with you today?” Gregory looked slightly red as he took a steadier grip. Narcissa looked around to see if everyone noticed which some did. Narcissa took a deep breath and finally told her a bit of what was going on.  
  
  
“Well you see, I’ve been a bit stressed lately. People have been talking rudely of me lately and I don’t know what exactly to do,” Gregory dipped her and lifted her back up.  
  
  
“Is that it. Well if I was in your position; why not welcome all the attention. I mean if you’re truly the talk of the town. There is no such thing as bad publicity,” Gregory twirled her out then brought her back in. “You’re lucky I wished I had the reputation you did. It would be great for business,” Narcissa felt the overwhelming urge to slap him. Had she been used or currently still being used? Her solemn expression softened when she thought of an idea.   
  
  
“Well, if you think such a way. I have a proposition,” she started sweetly. Gregory raised a brow yet said nothing. “If you do this I can guarantee Lucius Malfoy will be at your gallery tomorrow morning to be buying one of the most favorable pieces in your gallery,” she started. Gregory looked around briefly and brought Narcissa closer to him as she whispered to his ear. Finally, the dancing stopped. Bella and Rodulphus made their way back to the table to her surprise Narcissa was not following. Bella took a double glance before continuing her way back with Rodulphus. Narcissa and Gregory gracefully made their way towards the almost inseparable Lucius and Tabatha.   
  
  
“Well Tabatha my have you grown,” Narcissa started in a sweet tone. Even Gregory was caught off guard but continued to stand firmly beside her. Narcissa gave her two quick kisses on each one of her cheeks. “Oh, Tabatha I want you to meet my lover. Gregory Hart,”  
  
  
  
“My aren’t you a lovely diamond amongst the rough,” he said as he bent down and gave her a very nice and over welcoming kiss on her hand. Narcissa had to look away just from keeping herself from pulling Gregory's slow lingering kiss.   
  
  
“Why Narcissa such a long time and such a handsome and charming mate you have,” Tabatha started blushing before clearing her throat. Narcissa gave her a small nod with the sweetest smile she could muster. This time she noticed Lucius had actually looked a little stiff as well as he sneered down at Greg. Narcissa slowly shoved Gregory to her side as she started to make conversation with Tabatha.  
  
  
“Oh, so Tabatha you must tell me how you’re doing and who did this lovely décor?” Narcissa asked smugly as she lured her to the side to make small talk. Finally, Lucius and Gregory seemed to be talking. Lucius was looking somewhat amused as he had a hand under his chin. Narcissa concentrated back on Tabatha. “Well, I’m so glad you’re doing well for your self. I was wondering where’ve you been? What have you been doing?”  
  
  
“Oh, well you know I’ve been with Lucius. We’re almost inseparable,” Narcissa gave a small half hearted giggle. “I come along with Lucius with his business trips while I write the fashion editorial of the Daily Prophet.”   
  
  
“Oh that’s wonderful. So he actually takes you everywhere you go. Ah, how cute. Well we mustn’t take all your time,” Narcissa snapped her fingers as she passed by Gregory and Lucius, he looked worriedly back and gave Lucius his business card before following Narcissa back to their seats.  
  
  
“I can’t believe you snapped at me like some sort of pet,” Gregory looked a bit wrecked. Narcissa looked at him with the corner of her eye.  
  
  
“If it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t have been able to give Lucius your business card. Now continue to do as I tell you or I’ll make sure you’ll never cross the Black name again,” Narcissa threatened as they both sat down. Bella glared at Narcissa suspiciously but said nothing. Soon Gregory put on the act of admiring Narcissa, a plan of her of concoction. Swooning and kissing Narcissa whenever Lucius and Tabatha took a glance their way, appearing to be whispering sweet nothings in her ear.  
  
  
“You’re lucky they’re rich,” he started as he kissed her bare shoulder.  
  
  
“Why, are you that sick of me already?” she said through a gritted smile.  
  
  
“I had no idea you’re such a snake in a grass.”   
  
  
“Awe, all this time I thought you loved self loving bettering socialites,” she whispered off near his ear.  
  
  
“I do to an extent.”  
  
  
“Yes the extent goes as deep as their wallets,” she said almost seething but putting up a soft smile.   
  
  
“You’re a self loving whore,” he said now near her ear.  
  
  
“Yes but I’m a wealthy whore, you low money loving prick,” she said as she stood up to join the singing and chorus in celebrating Lucius’ twenty-seventh birthday.   
  
  
It was almost half past midnight and even the party loving Bella was starting to feel sleep succumb to her.   
  
  
“Gregory one last dance and we shall go,” Narcissa said half heartedly wondering if Lucius or Tabatha would ever come across their way again. He stifled a yawn and nodded in agreement. As he grabbed her hand and took her towards the dance floor.  
  
  
“I can’t believe they’re not coming,” Narcissa lazily started.  
  
  
“You can’t believe? I honestly thought I did a good job,” he replied slightly surprised. Narcissa gave him a tight lipped smile before rolling her eyes.  
  
  
“You’re right this is childish…we should never had-”  
  
  
“Excuse me, Mr. Hart I was wondering if I could…cut in,” Gregory looked taken by surprise. Lucius was standing their bowing as he waited for Gregory to lift up his jaw. Narcissa looked nervously at both of them. “I assure you my fiancé Tabatha would be more than willing to accompany you… and your business tomorrow,” Lucius this time sounded a bit ungrateful. However, Gregory let out a soft smile and made his way toward the semi drunk Tabatha who was waving a small silver handkerchief. Narcissa raised a brow as she watched Gregory walk towards the silver maiden. Lucius actually had a matching expression. Before glancing down back at her. Narcissa stepped back before eventually raising her arms to meet his.  
  
  
“So, you came to dance with me. Is that all? You’re sure you’re not here to remind me of how much of a fraud I am?” Narcissa asked bitterly. Lucius gave her a small smile as he took the lead.  
  
  
“No, I’m here to season you with rude comments and truly see if you’re a muggle lover fool as people say you are,” he said as he took a glance towards Gregory and Tabatha.  
  
  
“Hmph, I’m sure you could have made that comment without engaging without any _physical_ contact,” Narcissa remarked as she whipped her hair back. Letting it glimmer as it fell downwards along her elegant figure. He let out a smug like smile before continuing on.  
  
  
“Yes I also wonder why did you come here, when you’re fully aware when you’re obviously not wanted,” he said as he was about to continue however, Narcissa cut him off.  
  
  
“Not wanted! Not wanted?” she let out a loud deep laugh as she leaned her head back to finish it to immediately stop before closing in only inches away from him. “Clearly if I wasn’t wanted you wouldn’t be dancing with someone you abhor. Of course unless you plan on threatening me with your awful skill of dancing,” she leaned back out, which he ended up whipping her out before she was about to laugh again. She gasped thinking that she was about to fall when he suddenly brought her back in just as close as she was only a moment before.   
  
  
“Only you Narcissa would be a fool enough to dare provoke a person such as me,” this time he had a threatening tone in his voice. Narcissa took another glance at Gregory and Tabatha who were apparently too involved with each other to notice anything else. Narcissa glared back before softening her expression.  
  
  
“Oh only a self absorbed, political pig such as yourself would think they would ever had the audacity to threatening a high aristocrat. A woman no less, who would of thought Lucius Malfoy afraid of a woman.”   
  
   
  
Once again she inched up close practically pressed up against his body before she tipped toed up to his ear. “But believe me I’m no interested in you as you are in me. I on the other hand don’t need to marry into money I have money and I’ll marry whatever pureblood rich or poor I want,” she then shoved him away her face scrunched up as if she smelt something bad. She then made her way towards Tabatha and Gregory.  
  
  
“Oh, Narcissa I was just about to-”   
  
  
“I’m sorry, I must be on my way, Gregory, I’m sure you had a great time with Tabatha. However seeing as he did came with me. It would be _wise_ to leave with as well.” Narcissa made her point clear and Gregory now agitated left Tabatha’s side and followed Narcissa out of the hall.


	9. No Need For Narcissa

Narcissa awoke once again feeling the satisfaction of hearing from Gregory that Lucius and Tabatha did buy some of his art. She was also feeling slightly more lethargic. She had no idea why but did not want to eat as much. She continued on with painting. She had other offers already piling up. Whether people thought her as a muggle lover or a whore or both. Apparently, Gregory was right and the public did not care. He featured some of her work as requested and now she was being commissioned straight up to August. She loved the money and the fact that she did earn it, not just was born with a silver spoon made her feel empowered in a strange way.  
  
  
  
  
Narcissa was adding her finishing touches to the Lady Macnair, she was also very happy for this portrait was one of her largest and would be one of her best rewarded. She gave a soft smile as she finished doing the embroidery in one of the many pillows that were placed strategically behind the Lady Macnair.   
  
  
“Well, my dear Narcissa you seem very how can I say delighted? Why I haven’t seen you smile like that often,” Lady Macnair said gently before stifling a yawn. Narcissa looked at her for a moment. Thinking of a good answer to respond. Searching for why she was smiling when she didn’t know it herself.   
  
  
“I suppose it’s all the good business I’ll be having,” Narcissa responded even though she felt it was only a partial reason why.  
  
  
“Well, that smile doesn’t seem like a smile of a greedy person. It seems you have something in your mind. Like a happy childhood memory,” Narcissa actually tried to remember a happy childhood memory. She can faintly remember Bella and Andromeda fighting over a hairbrush which Andromeda threw first and hit Bella near the eye which Bella threw back but missed and hit her, on the head instead. Their mother punished Bella as if she was the only one to blame.  
  
  
“Ahh, well perhaps,” Narcissa just answered and continued to concentrate back on her work. Finally, she was only a session away from being done. The Lady Macnair actually took a long look and gave a smile of satisfaction. She smiled and patted Narcissa on the shoulder and made her way out of the room. Narcissa was putting away her things before Lady Macnair entered the room once more.  
  
  
“Oh, Narcissa I’ll be having a Solstice gathering next week I was wondering if you would be willing to come. Perhaps it would bring in more… may I say clients for your talent? I‘ll be sending you an invitation,” she turned around and walked out of the room. “I just can’t wait to show you off to my son,” was the last thing Narcissa heard echoing through the halls.   
  
  
  
  
Narcissa was beginning to grow a bit upset when she hadn’t heard of her sister of her sister's husband whereabouts. This was one of the most annoying things Narcissa found about Bella. She was never there when she needed her. She always seemed to just disappear out of nowhere for a couple days even weeks sometimes. Narcissa was beginning to grow upset and was forced to send an owl to Gregory to yet again be her escort for the day of the party because Bellatrix was not responding to any of her letters.  
  
  
  
_The House of Lady Macnair_  
  
  
  
“I can’t believe you wore white,” Narcissa hissed over her shoulder to Gregory whose arm was intertwined with Narcissa’s clashing purple peacock outfit. They entered the wooden doors and to the entrance hall. Here it was a medium-sized circular room where there was a door to her right, a door to her left which Narcissa knew led to a hallway with 6 other doors one which was the room she painted. A large bedroom and with its own bathroom. The house-elf that greeted them didn’t bother to ask for her invitation. As Gregory and Narcissa made their way towards the big doors which lead into a very large living room big enough to be a dance hall. Narcissa raised a brow remembering that one day she needed to magically upgrade her home when she got the time and money.   
  
  
Gregory seemed to be surprised as well.   
  
“Now tell me how much is this old bat paying you for that portrait of hers?” Narcissa rolled her eyes and leaned in about to answer before the short plump woman with long white feathers on her head as well came towards her with arms wide open.  
  
  
“Narcissa, darling! So happy you came and you bought a guest. How nice,” she said as she gave her two small kisses to each cheek. “Come darling you must meet my son,” She seemed to immediately drag Narcissa off as Gregory let go of her arm. Narcissa looked back pleadingly, however, all she received was a small wave. Narcissa turned back around her face scrunched up in frustration. “Oh, Narcissa you have such good taste in style, as usual,” Lady Macnair talked on as she dragged her where it seemed to be to an outside garden.   
  
  
“Why yes, I must admit there’s nothing wrong with dressing up... so stylishly,” Narcissa replied though it seemed it wasn’t necessary as the small woman kept talking. Narcissa tried her best hoping someone would take notice for her dire need of attention.  
  
  
“Oh look there he is right there chatting with one of his fellow friends,” Narcissa saw a tall, lanky, and gaunt looking man. Narcissa’s eyes widen as he was talking to another man which she knew was not him for she had seen him at another party in the past. Narcissa was going through the two French glass doors, hoping her avant-garde dress would catch some of the well-litt gardening plants on the way. Hoping Bellatrix did actually came to the party and was tugging her other arm away from where she was leading. Narcissa helplessly was pulled passed small tables and shrubs and even a weeping willow before reaching Avery MacNair. “There you go darling now go chat away,” she was given one last shove before rudely stepping in-between the two men. Narcissa slowly looked up, neither seemed to be angry at her presence.  
  
  
“Ah, yes, umm hello,” Narcissa croaked, Narcissa held her throat. Had she forgotten herself. Suddenly a rush of confidence came into her when she remembered who she was, Narcissa Black. She then stood up straight cleared her throat and adjusted her dress then shook their hands greeting them once again. “Uh, I’m so sorry about that, I’m Narcissa Black, I’m the artist painting your mother’s portrait,” she said as she introduced herself. The men shook it with a slight smile. She noticed they seemed to be very quiet. “I see…” she said as none of the seemed keen to greet her back. Suddenly the man towards her right smiled at her revealing the most hideous teeth she had ever seen. Narcissa’s eyes widen as she leaned back trying hard not to finish her half done gasp.   
  
  
“Well nice to meet ya, Narcissey Black aren’t you a lousy piece of arse,” the man she assumed who was Avery spoke. Narcissa was taken by surprise by the manner of words, more or less what came out of his mouth.  
  
  
“Well!” Narcissa responded, she was never referred to something so blatant nor rude.  
  
  
“Ahh, dun’t be like that now Narcisseh, he don’t mean much harm. He’s just trying to give ya a complimen’ and all,” Narcissa furrowed her brows staring at the man trying to understand what he was trying to speak.  
  
  
  
“Don’t mean any harm, ah course I do me mum always trying to fix me up with such frail girls with no meat.”   
  
  
“Ahh, I know what ya mean needen’ sumthin’ to grab a hold on, bite right in there,” the other man responded. Narcissa had enough.   
  
  
“With those teeth, it would be absolutely appalling,” Narcissa spoke aghast as she turned around and headed for another weeping willow tree to actually lean on after that situation. She felt weakened by the whole experience. Wondering how in the world a woman such as Theresa Macnair had a oath of a son like that? Narcissa conjured a fan out of thin air, something she learned how to do her fifth year of Hogwarts during a disastrously hot summer.   
  
  
“Dom Perignon?” Narcissa looked to her left Lucius was holding two champagne glasses one which she eagerly took out of his hand.  
  
  
“Yes, please!” Narcissa took and drank it all in one gulp. Narcissa handed him back the empty glass which he seemed to have discarded by tossing it to his side. She raised a brow then finally decided to speak. “So where’s Tabatha?” she asked quaintly as she continued to fan herself.  
  
  
“She’s in the lady’s room, powdering her face,” he said quaintly as he took a drink from his glass seemingly choosing to savor his champagne unlike she did.   
  
  
“Ha, like that’s really necessary. She’s already white as a corpse,” Narcissa said loudly, already regretting what she just said. She took a deep breath as she glanced up at Lucius who was to her surprise was actually grinning. She couldn’t help but grin back.  
  
  
“My my aren’t you just full of cheek,” he said as he took another sip of his Don Perignon. “So tell me Narcissa why are you here, you do seem to stand out wherever you go don’t you?” Narcissa looked over herself, wondering if he was talking about her clothes or her attitude but knowingly he could clearly mean both.  
  
“I was invited here as a guest so I came,” she answered plainly. He took another drink as they stood there for minutes wordlessly just minding their own business. Narcissa looked down feeling quite odd standing next to him in silence. It gave her a thrilling chill a feeling she wasn’t sure if it was positive or negative. “Look I better be going, it’s getting rather late and I have much to do tomorrow. I’m sure I’ll see you again Lucius,” Narcissa said as she started to walk away. Lucius opened his mouth to say something however someone else was now talking to them instead.  
  
“Lucius, oh Narcissa look who I found!” Narcissa stopped as she knew Tabitha's feminine tones. Tabitha, who was wearing white again, was dragging Gregory who she had forgotten, was in a similar fashion when Lady Macnair was dragging her along. “Narcissa, do come and chat with us you’re not leaving aren’t you?” Tabatha’s smile softened, she genuinely looked disappointed.   
  
  
“I’m sorry but I’m really tired. I’ll be leaving now, so goodnight,” Narcissa said softly back to her before continuing walking away.  
  
  
“Wait! Narcissa, you can’t be leaving now, you can’t leave without me,” Greg said as he turned around waiting as if she was going to walk back and apologize. Narcissa let out a sweet smile.  
  
  
“Honestly I don’t need an escort, I’ll be apparating home. If you ask me I’m not nearly as drunk as I should be,” at that Narcissa continued to walk inside and through the house of Macnair.  
  
  
\-------------  
  
  
  
Narcissa awoke, knowing she had to start another client, but was still surprisingly tired. What was even worse she felt a cold coming on to her and she hadn’t bought the proper herbs to make the potion necessary to prevent it. Narcissa spent the whole day doing small tasks. It took a few hours just to contact, cancel, and trying to find a proper date to reschedule her client. It took nearly half a day to find the right ingredient since it seemed to be a strange epidemic. It took her three hours to actually complete and drink the potion which she assumed may have been too late by the time she had completed everything in the day.   
  
The next day she arrived back to Lady Macnair which she entered and seemed to be going smoothly when suddenly Theresa arrived to finish posing she was with another man. She had a stern face but was still smiling which actually perplexed Narcissa more than anything else. She cleared her throat before speaking.  
  
“I need to speak with you Miss Black outside the hall,” Narcissa put down the pallet she had taken out of her bag. “Oh, you won’t be needed that any longer. You may carry your things with you if you like,” Narcissa raised a brow confusedly and bent down as she slowly looked at the uncovered painting. When suddenly a thought occurred to her which she pointed her wand and whispered slowly making sure her breath touched the painting.   
  
“Evaporatus gradus infinite”   
  
Narcissa grabbed her stuff. Walking toward the hall where the Lady Macnair awaited.  
  
“Miss Black your services are no longer needed,” she had spoken if she was talking to a mere commoner.  
  
“Oh is that so?” Narcissa started.  
  
“Why of course it is. I just realized that 600 plus the 150 additional fees in galleons is a bit too much for my liking also not too mention such a poor job. Here, Jacob Baily will be taking your place.”   
  
  
“There was only finishing touches left only a few hours and the spell,” Narcissa said bitterly, biting back her anger.  
  
  
“Oh yes, why I know. However I’m hoping to finish this painting today, I do know you know your way out. As you can see I must be off.” With that, she entered the room with Jacob and closed the door. Narcissa turned heel and left the house which the door behind her slammed as soon as she reached a foot outside. Narcissa stood there walking down the three steps into the sidewalk where she paused. Her back straight and stressed her arms wearily holding her art supplies. Narcissa closed her eyes tightly as she choked back the lump in her throat. She slowly breathed in and out squeezing her eyes shut then slowly letting them relax with each breath. Finally, she opened her eyes and let out a small cough. Saying loudly to herself.   
  
  
“What a waste of time!” Frustrated then walking hastily away to her right.


	10. Childish Convention

Narcissa was grateful for having other clients that and the fact she made Lady Mcnair pay for all her supplies beforehand. She was halfway done with Henry McQueen and had started on Sephen Burrisco. Narcissa was now on her way home carrying a medium sized bag of art supplies. She entered her home tossed her supplies to her side and headed straight for the bathroom. Soon Narcissa was relieved she made her way towards the kitchen beginning to make herself a hot cup of tea when suddenly a knock on her door stopped her halfway. Narcissa grabbed her wand and simply opened it. Bellatrix was on the other side, looking a bit pale but other than that the same never the less. Bella came striding in closing the door behind her.  
  
  
“Hello, Narcissa. I do believe you’re doing well?” Bellatrix softly said her voice a bit croaky she was leaning on her kitchen counter. Narcissa looked up sternly but softened her glare noticing Bella looked a bit older.  
  
  
“Yes, yes, I’m fine. So glad you decided to come back to the world of the living. As for being, I haven’t heard from you in two and a half weeks,” Narcissa said bitterly as she put her tea bags in the small cup of hot water.  
  
  
“I know. It’s just Rodulphus and I had business in Austria,” she said simply. Narcissa had the strangest urge to ask for what but thought it better not be nosy.   
  
  
“Well, it’s not like you missed much other than me being out for 700 Galleons for a month's hard work!” Narcissa said her true feeling starting to get the best of her. Bellatrix sighed motherly then followed Narcissa towards her sofa. She stood there massaging Narcissa's shoulders with a surprisingly strong grip.  
  
  
“Hmph it seems like baby sister needs a break? I got just the thing, next week the Ministry of Magic‘s annual Midnight-Summer‘s Ball. How about you come with me and Rodulphus it should be a real stress relief now that your friends are back,” Bellatrix said with a soothing smile. Narcissa let out a small moan, the last dance she went to was disastrous how could this one be much better.  
  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Narcissa arrived with Bellatrix and Rodulphus none the less. Wearing a lovely soft very light pink ball gown while Bellatrix wore a maroon. She had to admit the Ministry of Magic did know how to throw a ball. It was a big almost stadium size. Near the center was a giant statue which Narcissa felt it was well done except for the meaning itself. Narcissa looked up and noticed there was a night sky which brought back a nostalgia for her Hogwarts days. Bellatrix and Rodulphus hastily made their way towards the right of the room in which Narcissa felt a familiar youthful twinge to be following her older sister and husband. Narcissa sat across her sister and Rodulphus. Feeling immediately like the third wheel.  
  
  
“Oh Narcissa, stop being such a drag please do us a favor and get drunk,” Bellatrix stated with a sluggish grin. Narcissa let out a sarcastic smile and placed her elbows on the table one which propped up her hand the other laying flat as she began to tap the clothed table with her French tip nails. Narcissa sat their moodily once in a while chatting with Bellatrix when she wasn’t up conversing with guest or dancing with Rodulphus. Finally, after a good half hour, Bellatrix returned a bit sweaty with just dancing with Rodulphus.   
  
  
“I’m so glad your back,” Narcissa said unenthusiastically. Bella looked up she was now primping her face with a giant compact.   
  
  
“Why so you can bore me with your nonverbal conversations,” Bellatrix said curtly now retouching her lipstick. Narcissa let out a sigh as she just watched everyone still dancing around some horribly some skillfully, however, both enjoying themselves immensely. “How about I let you dance with Rodulphus,” Bellatrix started trying to help her younger sisters evening, after all, she did bring her with them to ease her suffering.  
  
  
“Bella, Narcissa, here’s your drinks,” Rodulphus had arrived bringing them both a glass of red wine.   
  
  
“Brilliant the drunker she is the merrier,” Bellatrix said as she smiled up at Rodulphus. Narcissa grabbed her glass and took a small sip. She blinked silkily at Bellatrix starting to really regret coming.   
  
  
“Bella, Rodulphus, Narcissa, may Tabatha and I accompany you with our presence?” Narcissa glanced up and saw Lucius and his white queen Tabatha with a very short bob. Narcissa’s brows shot straight up as she scooted to make room in the little round table for them to sit. Everyone started to talk amongst each other at once.  
  
  
“Bellatrix, Rodulphus you finally returned?” Lucius started towards the two of them.   
  
  
“Tabatha, your hair?” Narcissa implored.   
  
  
“What this? I decided it’s time for a change, something more modern and fitting.” Tabatha replied as she volume her silver bob.  
  
“Ah,” Narcissa stated.  
  
“Yes, well since your so needed here,” Bellatrix started.  
  
“Who else was the obvious next best choice,” Rodulphus added.  
  
  
“So what do you think?” Tabatha asked with a bright smile.  
  
“Could be worse, you could have been sent to America,” Lucius said smugly.  
  
  
“Oh, it’s absolutely ravishing,” Narcissa lied through her teeth.  
  
“Oh really, then I feel that either way I was well suited for the job,” Bellatrix said smugly.  
  
  
“Yes, you’re quite the witch,” said Rodulphus bluntly.  
  
  
“I think you mean the other, bitch, is it?” Lucius ended.   
  
  
“Oh well, I felt like I needed a change. However I fear Lucius doesn’t find it as attractive as I do,” Tabatha said sorrowfully.  
  
  
“Jealous?” Bellatrix asked firmly.  
  
  
“Not one bit,” Lucius said with a dark undertone.  
  
  
“Oh well, old-fashioned I suppose,” Narcissa said sweetly.   
  
  
With that everyone seemed satisfied and there was a lull. For a couple of minutes, no one said anything until Lucius bent over to face Narcissa.  
  
  
“Well, Narcissa do you have anything to say, other than you were right,” Lucius said mockingly throwing down a white handkerchief. Narcissa raised a brow confused.   
  
  
“No, what makes you think I would do something as childish as that,” Narcissa said as she sat up straight looking off to the side not sure what or who he was talking about.  
  
  
“Now now, you’re one to talk; what did Avery call you Cissy, was it?” Lucius said with a grin. Narcissa turned red and looked away. Bellatrix gulped down her wine for it to be refilled instantly.  
  
  
“Aww, how eloquent house elves,” Tabatha said as her glass refilled itself.   
  
  
“Thank god for their enslavement,” Rodulphus said curtly his arms crossed upon his chest. 

"Oh, so pleased, here here, what do you think Cissy?" Bellatrix asked egging Narcissa.  
  
  
“My name's Narcisseh! I mean Narcissey! Oh you know who I am,” Narcissa replied loudly frustrated.  
  
  
“Do I Cissy?” Bellatrix teased. Narcissa turned red as Bellatrix spat out her wind trying hard not to laugh.  
  
  
“It’s Narcissa….and Cissa if you must call me by a quaint name,” Narcissa said bitterly her arms crossed.  
  
  
“Wait a minute! When did Avery, Cissy? What did I miss here?” Rodulphus announced as he leaned in with the conversation.  
  
  
“Who’s being childish now, Cissy,” Lucius said seemingly to glow with each passing minute. Narcissa gulped as she had forgotten to catch Bellatrix and Rodulphus up with the current situation.  
  
  
“Nothing,” she directed to Bella. “I’m not being childish,” she said as she slapped the table with her hand. Tabatha leaned in looking around then finally to Bellatrix.  
  
  
“Oh, don’t you know that Lucius and Narcissa are good friends?” she said simply before leaning back out.  
  
  
“Since when? They’ve been fighting till now?” Bellatrix said as she took another drink of wine. Tabatha leaned back out confused.   
  
  
“Fighting what do you mean?” Tabatha asked until everyone gave her a strange look guessing how awkward she must have felt leaned back out.  
  
  
“It’s really none of your business Bella,” Narcissa said smugly her arms crossed.  
  
  
“Oh really, since when? Honestly, you could be so childish, CISSY you know that right. Cissy,” Bellatrix smiled before finishing another glass. Narcissa looked back at her with exasperated. Lucius grinned with a brow towards Bellatrix which Bella grinned back. Narcissa rolled her eyes and stood up grabbing the white handkerchief and placing it upon Lucius' head barely covering his eyes. Narcissa walked off towards the buffet line hearing Tabatha laughing at Lucius with his white handkerchief placed upon her head.  
  
  
Narcissa looked at the food at the table. Even though she wasn’t hungry she wasn’t keen on going back towards the table just yet. She slowly walked towards the line when suddenly she caught the sight of a Spanish looking man. He had nice olive skin, flawless, perfect cheekbones and nicely groomed hair. Narcissa lifted her head as she locked eyes on him, turning on her charm as she continued to make her way towards the end of the line.  
  
  
“My, my, I can not believe to find such a lady as you caliber in a place such as a ministry,” he bent down and grabbed Narcissa hand and gently kissed it. Narcissa raised her brow slightly blushing as she noticed the fine suit he was wearing. He was a good dresser, sophisticated, charming, nice, and foreign.   
  
  
“Well, this is just too much. That’s not necessary. I’m Narcissa Black,” Narcissa said as she leaned back giving her self-space between her and the stranger.  
  
  
“I’m Don Javier de Galvez, I’m an owner of Fira’s wands,” he said as if it was nothing. Narcissa looked off the side trying to see if she ever heard of a Fira wand.  
  
  
“Well, honestly I never heard of such a brand,” she said realizing she sounded a bit rude.  
  
“I wouldn’t doubt it, it’s only sold in my country Spain,” he said with a sigh.  
  
  
“Oh, I’m sure you’ll find a seller,” Narcissa said feeling a bit sheepish. He combed back his hair before grabbing Narcissa and spun her out towards the floor. Narcissa was taken aback let out a small gasp wondering how she always found herself with awkward dancing situations. He then grabbed her close and paused before starting to waltz. Narcissa smiled deeply studying her partner's movement. He was great with his hips. Narcissa caught a glimpse of her table as she and Javier waltzed by. Bella chatting with Tabatha, Rodulphus with Lucius who caught her eye and just seemed almost cold as any other of his glares.


	11. A Bit of Warmth

  
Narcissa woke up the next morning feeling strangely refreshed. She sat up from her silk bed stretching her arms with a small smile. She made her way to her armoire where she began to brush her long hair. Humming an unknown tune to herself. Remembering the face and movements of her new love interest. When she heard a loud knock upon her door. Narcissa’s bubble popped as she frowned and threw her hairbrush on her armoire. She walked up not even bother to cover her self as she made her way toward the door.  
  
  
“Come in,” Narcissa said as she opened the door where she saw her sister wearing the strangest ugliest color she had seen. Bellatrix came in wearing the ugliest orange/brown tweed outfit Narcissa ever laid eyes on. Bellatrix sat on her sofa in her usual manner her arms stretched across the top of the sofa her legs crossed. The same mischievous smile upon her lips. Narcissa looked down before greeting her sister. "Well, good morning. What brings you here with that atrocious outfit?” Narcissa said as she sat across from her.  
  
  
“Hehe. Oh so innocent you seem sometimes. Though you’re not so innocent. I’ve been about hearing things. Trying to catch up with the latest gossip. There’s a rumor going around that the Lady Mcnair’s portrait is slowly disappearing. I wonder who could have done that?” Bellatrix looked up feigning thinking hard. Narcissa rolled her eyes.  
  
  
“I did, who else. I can’t believe that little cow would do such a thing. So as soon as I suspected I did the spell, going with my inner feelings and of course, I was right. Anyhow serves that bitch right,” Narcissa said as she crossed her arms.  
  
  
“Here, here!” Bellatrix said agreeing. She flipped her hair back before continuing. “I also came here to ask about… you and Lucius.” she started lowly actually being gentle about the matter. Narcissa pursed her lips. Bellatrix raised a brow as she tilted her head to the side, starting again in her sweet deadly voice. “Oh, sister don’t be shy now… I may have been drunk last night but anyone could have seen that there was something between you and Lucius.” Narcissa closed her eyes somehow this matter made her feel empty for some reason. She didn’t really have anything to say. She looked up and Bellatrix had the appearance that she wasn’t going anywhere soon.   
  
  
“Well, what is there to know. I mean nothing happened between Lucius and me,” Narcissa sat up straight letting out a small sigh.  
  
  
“Yes, well anyhow Tabatha and Lucius have been arguing lately,” Bellatrix stated as she looked over her long nails  
  
  
“What! How is this, I mean when did this happen?” Narcissa leaned in with excitement a renewed interest to converse with Bella.  
  
  
“Oh, last night as soon as the ball was over. I couldn’t quite hear what, though it sounded surprisingly loud and ugly. How dreadful I suppose Lucius really didn’t like that haircut,” Bellatrix tried her best to hide a giggle though failed as let out a snort.  
  
  
“Oh, please…” Narcissa tried to scold her sister though ended up laughing instead. They both started laughing at the thought, with the small belief it may be true. “Do you really think Lucius could be that shallow?” Narcissa slowly stopped as the thought occurred, wiping tears from her eyes. Bellatrix calmed as well and shrugged.  
  
  
“He’s a Malfoy, my dear Narcissa. Of course, he is shallow, he’s just as shallow as you and I.” Bellatrix said strangely calm and serious. Narcissa let out a small nervous frown. She sat towards her side her fingers fidgeting at the thought of Lucius being shallow. Though it was all too plausible, a made perfect sense. Then actually repeating what Bella said in her head Narcissa stopped and sat back.  
  
  
“What do you mean shallow though I’m not shallow, you are but certainly not me,” Narcissa said almost pompous.   
  
  
“Certainly not me!” Bellatrix mimicked in a high pitch voice. “Cissy... Now take a deep breath and realize when’s the last ugly suitor you had.”  
  
  
“Ugly. How could you be so blunt,” but Narcissa paused to think and realized she was right. All of her suitors she ever liked was fairly good looking. She was right, she was shallow, though it made her feel better instead of ashamed. A closer connection to Lucius. Narcissa let out a small smile which Bella noticed. Then stopped realizing it was the thought of Lucius that was making her smile.  
  
  
“Ah, I told you I was right was I… shallow.”  
  
  
  
  
Narcissa continued to talk to Bellatrix throughout the morning and afternoon talking about what happened with her work. Discussing how to destroy Bella’s awful tweed outfit. Soon Bellatrix left and Narcissa had to get ready for a date with Javier.   
  
  
*******  
  
  
Narcissa was taken to a fancy stroll in a wizarding park in London. Before he took her to a fancy Spanish restaurant which she ended up with terrible heartburn. They spoke of their jobs and their work and life’s aspirations. He was so kind and always squeezed her hand and treated her gently. Though Narcissa was all for gentleness she hated how he kissed her as if he was kissing a flower. Soon it was way past midnight and Narcissa was left with no choice but head back home.  
  
  
Narcissa was now being chased by other men once again. Being once again the crown jewel. She made her way toward the Earl’s Tea Shop where she was having a nice cup of tea. She nodded to all those who nodded as they passed. She was content basking in the sun until a terrible shadow known as Tabatha looking even paler came up to her she just stood in front of her, hovering above staring but not speaking. “Well, Tabitha! Why you look horrible, why don’t you sit down,” Narcissa started. Her face went blank though more out of interest.   
  
  
“Oh Narcissa, I’m glad you’re here. I’ve been having a bad day,” Tabatha sat down. Narcissa snapped her fingers pointing towards the table a waiter hastily replied.  
  
“Tea?” she simply said, Tabatha, nodded nervously while she fidgeted.  
  
  
“Oh yes, um green tea with vanilla,” she said meekly. Narcissa looked up and nodded and the waiter was off. There was a long pause while Narcissa took her time to drink her tea and eat her muffins. “Oh Narcissa, how long have we been friends?” she started suddenly, Narcissa's attention was fully grasped. She wiped her mouth before answering.  
  
  
“Well, I suppose quite a while,” Narcissa said not really sure if the lapse of five years actually counts as being friends. Soon the waiter came back with Tabatha’s tea. “Tabatha, I don’t know why does that have anything to do with you being here. I mean I do not want to be rude but you look rather…displaced. Is there anything wrong?” she ended sincerely. Tabatha looked up from her tea her watery eyes. Narcissa became worried at once.  
  
  
“Ohhhh Narcisssaaa! You’re so kind, it’s just that Lucius and I have been fighting and I really don’t know why!” she sobbed. Narcissa gave her a kind look before grabbing her hand.  
  
  
“Oh Tabatha, then why stay? If Lucius has been treating you badly then why stay in a relationship that no longer suits you. You deserve better than that. You’re lovely in more ways than one and I must admit you do deserve someone better than Lucius Malfoy,” Narcissa paused completely shocked at what she was saying though she hid it well and continued on. “I mean I never seen you look so ill in my life. I just think perhaps if you can’t try to reconcile than perhaps it’s time to move on,” she ended more softly squeezing her hand even more.  
  
  
“Oh Narcissa, it’s my hair! Ever since I cut my hair he hasn’t been smitten,” she wailed out once more. Narcissa looked around briefly.   
  
  
“There, there. Drink some tea,” she cooed. Narcissa leaned in. “I mean why did you cut your lovely hair?” Tabatha sniffed and took out a silk handkerchief and blew loudly.  
  
  
“Oh well, I assume it’s when well… I should have told you but a bit after you met Moira… I ran into her too.” she ended in a whisper leaning in. “We had a chat and we talked about things, our years in Hogwarts, our present. Then she brought up my heritage. She asked me how much Veela I was and I--”  
  
  
“What you’re part Veela?” Narcissa blurted out.  
  
  
“Oh Narcissa isn’t it obvious, I’m practically half,” Narcissa nodded and urged her to continue.  
  
  
“Anyhow, she said the only reason that Lucius and other men love me is because of my Veela heritage. I said no that she was wrong and all the guys love me for my personality as well. So we made a bet, she said; I bet no guy really likes me for who I am and that they were all blind. I said that they liked me for both my looks and for who I am! So she said Veela’s charms basically come from their lovely hair. At first, I didn’t want to but then I eventually agreed and so I cut it off. Oh, Narcissa she was right ever since I cut it, Lucius hasn’t been smitten with me since and most other people as well,” Narcissa soaked it all in. How could Moira made Tabatha suffer so. To prove a point? Was it really Moira's fault or did deep down Tabatha felt that she needed to. Either way, Narcissa just couldn’t figure it out.   
  
  
“Oh, I’m so sorry Tabatha. Is there anything I can do to help. Have you tried a hair growing potion?” Tabatha’s eyes widen but instead of joy and hopefulness, it was filled with fear.   
  
  
“Oh, I can’t do that. I mean I could though, what’s the use I already know what Lucius really thinks about me and I don’t think I ever want my hair to grow back. I want someone who’ll love me for who I am,” she said more strongly. Her voice was still shaky from crying. Narcissa smiled sweetly at her small speech. Here she was acting out of jealousy when Tabatha had given her no real reason to do so. They used to be friends back in Hogwarts, how could she let her petty jealousy blind her from that. Tabatha's words was heartbreaking yet so strong. She had to admire her for making such a choice. It reminded her of her sister Andromeda who she realized she missed dearly.   
  
  
“Oh Tabatha, you’re so strong and sweet. I don’t want to see you so sad,” and Narcissa had meant it. Hearing Tabatha’s worries had made her felt needed and strangely warm. They sat in silence drinking their tea. Then Narcissa thought of an idea. “Oh how about you come shopping with me! I have to go buy a dress I’m going to go buy a dress for my date this Friday. How about you come with me. I trust anything you choose will be fabulous,” Tabatha seemed to glow and nodded in agreement.  
  
  
Narcissa took Tabatha shopping in London. It was a long time that Narcissa shopped in Muggle London. Narcissa bought herself a flowing medium skirt dress, two pairs of shoes and a perfume. She ended up buying Tabatha three pairs of shoes and a scarf. After they ate lunch at an overcrowded restaurant which had a golden arch. It was okay though she figured she wouldn’t dare take any of her friends to eat there again. After that, she bid Tabatha goodbye. Narcissa was overall happy with the day and wondered if all this time she’d been jealous of Tabatha was just because of her Veela's charm.


	12. Quality Time With a Lover?

Bellatrix disappeared, once again. She seemed to being leaving more and more often. Which came up to be very suspicious to Narcissa since she knew well that Bellatrix was not employed. However she didn’t care about that. She was cooking food for her lovely new lover who was stopping by for a little visit then they would have a romantic walk in muggle London. Narcissa was reading a recipe book while fixing her hair at the same time. She was really good at curling her hair while turning pages thinking of what else to go with her roast beef. Narcissa figured that mashed potatoes, corn and a nice wine would do well. She wanted to make this three-course meal. So she hurriedly cut a salad and made a nice chocolate moose for dessert.   
  
Soon after three hours she was done with her food and getting ready. Narcissa lit candles all over her house to get into the romantic mood. Floating candles, incense and floral arrangements everywhere. If that didn‘t get him in the mood she didn‘t know what to do. Soon after a few minutes she decided music would also suite the mood. Narcissa placed on some classical music to add one final touch to the atmosphere. Narcissa sat on her sofa waiting for Javier to come. After an hour and a half her candles started to drip wax, her food was now cold and she was halfways asleep on the couch. Finally after another half hour she heard the door knock. Narcissa rushed over to the door briefly stopping to check her now wavy hair in the mirror and letting him in.   
  
“Narcissa? I’m so terribly come se ablo, sorry,” he started with his Spanish accent. Narcissa let out a tired weary smile and let him in.  
  
“Oh well, as you can see I expected you a bit earlier,” Narcissa said a bit more cheerfully. Javier smiled then grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.   
  
“Narcissa, our we ready to go now. Let’s shall we?” he grabbed his wand and then magically brought her robe from the closet and then steered Narcissa outside where the apparated to a safe location to take a nice long stroll in the park.  
  
  
After about three hours of walking and talking Narcissa was exhausted. The only thing that kept her awake was his mesmerizing accent and his sweet embraces. She more than wanted to forgive him for not making it for dinner. Soon they made it back to her home. Where they stood outside, talking for a bit before Javier, had to suddenly rush off for some odd reason. Narcissa smiled and then walked inside.  
  
  
*******  
  
  
The next day Narcissa awoke somewhat strange. She was light headed and had a very heavy headache. She never had such a hang-over. Narcissa sat up on her bed her head still slightly wavy hair now dull and pale. She put her cool hand to her warm head and she felt a slight tinge or moister. A cold sweat? Did she even dream? Did she even drink? Narcissa muffled a yawn while she slipped out of bed and walked over to her kitchen. Where to her surprise Javier was standing in his silky drawers wearing nothing else but boxers and cooking breakfast his smile just glowing. Narcissa looked perplexedly at first then took a whiff at the exotic but good smelling food and not realizing she released a smile.  
  
“Mmmm, that smells delightful,” she said sweetly as she made her way towards the kitchen.  
  
“Yes. It’s an omelet, very simple breakfast dish in my country,” he ended with a proud smile.   
  
Narcissa nodded as she made her way towards the kitchen and started to make coffee. Narcissa and Javier ate in their undergarments soaking in the moment talking about what happened last night and how their work was blooming. Soon they realize it was nearly noon and decided to get dress while they made their way towards Diagon Alley which they shopped for great wine, tea’s, and food. Soon they were hungry once again and they stopped for ice cream at Florian Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for milkshakes. They were having a loving discussion about art when Bellatrix came up from behind with a silly game of guess who.  
  
“Guess who?” came a slither of a raspy voice. Narcissa let out a small sigh but was too happy to hold it very long.  
  
“Oh let me guess, Mr. Florean? Oh no, wait it’s my devilish sister Bella,” Narcissa ended as she took Bella’s hands away from her eyes.  
  
“Really, you know how to murder a playful time. At least Andromeda had a sense of humor,” Bella started as she took a seat in-between Javier and Narcissa.   
  
“Bellatrix, only you could have cold icy hand that are hard as a rock.” Narcissa paused and smiled as she pushed her long hair over her shoulder looking over her sister who somewhat looked a bit thinner.  
“So Bellatrix what brings you back to society?” Narcissa took a drink at her milkshake and winked at Javier who just smiled as a response. Bellatrix raised her brows and tilted her head with a don’t mess with me look today. She took a quick glance at Javier then looked back at Narcissa. Bellatrix gave the slimmest smirk Narcissa had seen on anyone’s face on a while.  
  
“Oh, nothing much. You know just came to bother my baby Cissy, while out on a date. You know being a mother hen,” Bellatrix started as she leaned back in her seat.  
  
“Well, I’m done with this milkshake I’m going to get another refreshment? Do you want anything Bellatrix?” Javier asked as he got up to leave. Bellatrix shook her head and with the slight of her hand gestured him off as she continued to stare at Narcissa; studying her, Bella’s eyes strangely wide.   
  
“I actually came here with a certain cause,” she started more slowly and somewhat serious. She looked down on her lap actually looking a bit solemn. She looked up opening her mouth wanting to speak but then she shrugged then leaned back in starting over a new, “ Actually, I just came back from Lucius’ Rodulphus told me that Lucius and Tabatha just broke up.” Narcissa eyes where in shock she sat up straight in her seat.  
  
“Oh really?” she said in a high pitch voice trying to contain her self from giggling in glee.  
  
“Yes, Rodulphus informed me that Lucius woke up the next morning and she was gone. She must have left during the night. He said that all that was there was a small letter goodbye and her 10 karat diamond engagement ring laying on the be where she was suppose to be,” Bella ended. She was smiling as she knew this was juicy gossip.  
  
“OH, MY…that’s so sudden. I mean.. I.. I just don’t know what to say about that. What did the letter say?” Narcissa asked trying to decide on a facial expression of joy, sadness, or confusion.   
  
“No, Rodulphus didn’t’ say. Though I did hear Lucius ACTUALLY took it rather badly.” Bella ended as she slid her ebony hair behind her neck.  
  
“Ah… Really? Lucius Malfoy actually heart broken? Who would have thought,” Narcissa ended looking down feeling a bit awful while images of her conversation with Tabatha flashing back up in her head. She then looked up at Bellatrix who looked like she was suddenly constipated. “What? What is it?” Narcissa asked.   
  
“Oh, ah he, nothing… really. Lucius,” Bellatrix snickered as she covered her mouth with her hand instantly.  
  
“Haha, Lucius, heartbroken,” Narcissa said once again. Bellatrix started to snort through her hands. Failing to contain her laughter. Narcissa shook her head as she pictured Lucius waking up heartbroken, sulking over the spot where Tabatha laid. Soon, Narcissa started to laugh out loud as well. Both of them laughing at Lucius’ bad fortune. People stared as they passed.   
  
“What’s so funny?” Javier had just arrived holding a glass of a brown, bubbling liquid. Narcissa and Bellatrix stopped laughing at once. Javier sat back down and there was a lull. Narcissa suddenly felt cold and empty. She didn’t understand why but she never felt so cold in her life. Cold in a sunny, beautiful afternoon. She didn’t like this cold emptiness and soon she looked up and smiled pushing it aside. Bella and Javier started talking about their family business. Soon it was past three.   
  
“Ahh, that was such an interesting conversation Beyahrice,” Javier said. Narcissa smirked each time he butchered her sister's name and Bellatrix squinted at the sound of it. “Though, we must be off. Is that right Narcissa?” he looked over at Narcissa, in which she just nodded.  
  
“Oh, really where to?” Bellatrix asked with interest.   
  
“Oh, Gringrotts..” Narcissa answered simply as she and Javier, and Bellatrix then stood up.  
  
“Yes, that’s right. Narcissa has decided to invest in a house-elf and also wanted to check on her small little fortune,” he said with a small smile. Bellatrix turned pale, her face blank yet she looked concerned.  
  
“Is that right, Narcissa?” Bellatrix asked as they all started walking towards Gringotts. Narcissa nodded looking over her dress. “Oh… really,” Bellatrix said simply put out.  
  
“Si…” Javier said as they all slowly made their way toward Gringrotts window shopping as they passed.  
  
“It’s just I wasn’t done talking to you Cisseey,” she ended in a childish tone. Narcissa rolled her eyes.  
  
“Ahhh, look at that Persian rug, that would look good in my house. Bellatrix what do you think?” Javier asked as they stopped to look at a beautiful red Persian rug. Bellatrix and Javier started to talk over about it. While Narcissa was preoccupied with something on the ground.  
  
“Hmm, I think it looks a bit tacky what do you think Cissy?….Cissy?” Bellatrix and Javier turned to look at Narcissa who wasn’t paying attention. Narcissa bent down and grabbed a worn out, tattered version of The Daily Prophet. Narcissa looked over at an image which was a clear night sky where an image of a skull and a snake shimmered in the middle of the starry night.   
  
Narcissa read the headlines.  
__  
The Daily Prophet  
Crazy Cult Strikes Again  
  
Sightings of the so-called “Dark Mark” has once again stroke terror in the middle of the night. The number of appearance of this so-called “Dark Mark” has been reoccurring more and more often. The Dark Mark as it so called by an anonymous informer is supposed to be connected by a strange cult. No one knows much information about this crazy cult other than they seem to strike at will the only connection being non-pure blood heritage as the only offense. The Ministry has confirmed that they have their best Auror’s out on the case and are sure to catch the great offenders at any moment. The Ministry of Magic has no suspects and leads at the time. All help is wanted if you or anybody else has any information please contact the Ministry at…  
  
  
“What… what?” Narcissa simply stuttered. Bellatrix then snatched the paper from her hands and looked over it briefly.  
  
“What garbage,” Bellatrix stated as she took her wand out and lit it on fire.  
  
“Hey! I was reading that!” Narcissa shouted. Bellatrix just ignored her as she let the paper burn and blew away as a black ash. “I can’t believe such a thing is happening. I mean why haven’t I heard of this? Am I that oblivious to what’s going on to the community?” Narcissa asked. Bellatrix turned around feigning interest at the “tacky” rug. “Hey answer me!”  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous,” Bellatrix simply said.   
  
“What, I mean really how come we haven’t talked about this?” Narcissa asked. Bellatrix just raised a brow.  
  
“Oh really sister, why ask such a silly question. When it’s simply because you never brought it up,” she ended as if it was really that simple. Narcissa looked at her confused.  
  
“Never brought it up?” Narcissa repeated to herself. Bellatrix gave a triumphant smile.  
  
“We should really be going to Gringrotts if we want to be back home on time,” Javier started as he dragged Narcissa by the elbow towards the bank. They all walked quietly for three minutes when suddenly Narcissa started again. Bella’s face scrunched up frustration.  
  
“Oh, what is it now?” Bellatrix said irritated.  
  
“I mean, really sister you could have simply brought it up.”   
  
“Oh, now you realize that.”  
  
“Realize what?”   
  
“Nothing..”  
  
“Really, am I that clueless to my surroundings? Am I that into my life that I don’t even notice the life of those around me?”   
  
“Now, Now darling.” Javier interrupted.   
  
“Shhh, it’s true. Am I that oblivious to my surroundings?” Narcissa asked Bellatrix which was her turn to roll her eyes.  
  
“Well honestly, if you would ever just pick up a magazine or newspaper you would know what’s going on. It’s no one’s fault but your own,” Bellatrix patronized her arms crossed.  
  
“I can’t believe it. I feel like a dolt,” Narcissa said as she crossed her arms as they arrived at Gringotts.   
  
“Now, hush dear..there’s nothing wrong, I myself didn’t know what is going on around here,” Javier said consolingly.   
  
“Hmph because you didn’t even get read the paper,” Bellatrix said under her breath.  
  
“Oh, Bellatrix are you coming to check your savings as well?” Javier changed the subject keenly.  
  
“Huh, what..we’re here already. Of course not. I checked it… last week,” Bellatrix stopped and then slowly started walking backward, slightly shaken. “Ah, look at the time Rodulphus is probably wondering where I am.”  
  
“You’re leaving?” Narcissa asked sadly.  
  
“Yes, I have to leave now. Nice speaking to you Don Javier,” Bellatrix let out. Javier smiled and she nodded at Narcissa as she continued to walk off. “Oh, Narcissa one last thing… be careful.” Bellatrix looked concerned once again she then apparated with a small crack. Narcissa gave a weary smile as the walked in.  
  
Narcissa had taken out 10,000 pounds. She had 164,000 pounds to her account still. Narcissa felt a bit insecure but Javier said there was nothing to worry about. As they walked out of the bank, she and Javier had decided to go back to Florian's Ice Cream Parlour, Narcissa felt something odd on her way and when she turned she heard a crack. She wasn’t sure who or what she saw though it felt threatening.


	13. Happy Birthday Narcissa Black

  
The songs of birds came flooding into the room, the sun’s warm beams reflecting off the satin champagne colored sheets. A barely waking blonde Narcissa lying comfortably in the middle of king size bed. Until a lime green envelope flew in from under the door, the sound of tough paper sliding across the carpet made Narcissa’s eyes open up wide.  
  
Narcissa irritably got up knowing perfectly well whom the letter was from. Getting up from her bed Narcissa got up and scooped up the pile of letter’s that were delivered earlier that day. Narcissa grabbed the letters and took them to her bathroom where she magicked a warm bath with natural soothing abstracts of herbs. Narcissa lazily got in and summoned each envelope to her with a simple flick of her wand.  
  
The first envelope was from Javier which ended up playing a Spanish Happy Birthday and a burst of confetti. Narcissa joyfully put it aside. The next one came from a plain beige but with silver lining envelope being Bellatrix, with a simple Happy Birthday and a note stating that she’ll see her soon. The next was in a plain brown envelope, knowing that it was from her parents Cygnus and Druella. They always kept everything plain and old fashion including their 1945 Birthday Cards they had predated for each of their friends and family Birthdays. The last one came from her sister Andromeda which came to no surprise was the lime green.  
  
  
_Dear Cissa,_  
  
_How are you? Oh, I mean Happy Birthday! I’m so happy for you, another year older! Another year wiser! So back to where I started, how are you, my little sister? I hope you’re doing fine. I’m so glad today, I was wondering when I can go over to see you, though I must admit owning my own herbal business is keeping me busy and doing well. It’s called “Ancient Magical Remedies and Herbs” I sell our herbs to muggles. Of course, I don’t give them potent spells or tips but what they don’t know won’t hurt them. My daughter Nymphadora as you already know is a metamorphmagus, you know how last time you saw her, she got stuck with green spiky hair and a 4-inch nose. Well, she’s back to normal now, learning how to control her powers much better you know. Anyhow, I’m also wondering how long are you going to stay an old maid? Why haven’t you gotten eloped? I’m sure you know the joys and mishaps of parenthood. Oh, it’s so refreshing. I’m sure you have a party or something planned. I hope you like your gift!_  
  
  
_Love Andromeda Tonks_  
  
  
Narcissa finished her bath and got dress in a white plain white dress with fur trimming, with a matching muggle hat Andromeda got her, her last birthday. Soon she was at the door until about to step out until she got a package which she knew it was from Andromeda, she opened her package which contained a bunch of herbs and a bunch of muggle objects, such as pain relievers, a pen and hair remover? Narcissa rolled her eyes and left them on the counter, as if a muggle could ever make a decent useful object that wouldn’t be outdone by modern witchcraft and wizarding can’t. Finally, Narcissa was off to meet her where Bellatrix said to meet her at the new tea shop in Diagon Alley.  
  
  
Narcissa made her self-comfortable as she ordered coffee and small sugar-cinnamon cookies. She was now reading the Daily Prophet trying to keep up on the daily news, politics, muggle news. Until Bellatrix pulled up a seat from across her. Narcissa stook her nose up from behind the Daily Prophet.  
  
“Hello, Bellatrix..” Narcissa said curtly from behind the Daily Prophet. Which was abruptly stopped short as Bella grabbed the paper and tossed it aside.  
  
“Why are you reading such rubbish?” Bellatrix paused to make her self-comfortable in her olive green robes, her right arm propped up from the back of her chair. “Now, now, how’s my birthday girl?”  
  
“Fine thank you. So where’s my present?” Narcissa asked happily. Bellatrix smirked but tossed it in front of her as she started to sip on Narcissa’s tea. Narcissa opened up the light beige wrapping and after a gold shimmering box lid revealed a large ruby and gold hairpin with three other smaller ruby hairpins below it. Narcissa mouth dropped in awe. “Bella, this is marvelous. Oh, thank you!” Narcissa patted Bella’s hand and tossed her cookies towards her.  
  
“So what did Andromeda give you?” Bella asked as she urged a waiter to give her, her usual.  
  
  
“Oh, you wouldn’t brag so much about it. Muggle objects! Can’t you believe ir?" Narcissa raised her chin to feign hiding her giggle. Bellatrix shook her head in agreement as she had just stuffed her mouth with a cookie.  
  
“Mmmf, as if we can expect any better from her,” Bella said as she finished her swallowing her cookie.  
  
“Yes…” 

  
“What’s wrong? Lonely? When is the Spanish Stallion suppose to be back?” Bella questioned as she shifted in her seat to a more proper position.  
  
“Well, he’ll be back in two more weeks. You know how it is…” Narcissa said ending in another sigh. Bella rolled her eyes.  
  
“How long has he been gone? I can’t believe you still with that foolish man.”  
  
“About three months, after all, he does own a wand company. But even when he is here, I still feel like well…” Narcissa started to blush. Bellatrix raised a brow as she let out a small cough.  
  
“What is it, tell me when’s the last time you had sex with him?” Bellatrix asked. Narcissa made an odd face along with an odd noise. Narcissa looked up trying to remember.  
  
“Well there was this one time, where I woke up and I found him in his underwear, shirtless, though I don’t remember drinking much at all that night. I just kind of got tired.” Narcissa scratched her neck.  
  
“Please don’t be a twit, you’ll know perfectly well if you did or not. Even with memory modification, there will clearly be evidence.” Bellatrix said sternly as she grabbed her coffee from the waiter dropping him a few sickles on his tray.  
  
“Well to be perfectly frank, then No!” Narcissa paused as she flared up. “Well that’s the thing, gorgeous and sexually attracted I am, I can’t seem to seduce him. I mean I haven’t really put much effort though I think he’s kind of not interested,” Narcissa felt insecure and popped out her mirror and started to check over her self.  
  
“Ha, well he is a bit younger than you though I must admit I was never pure for too long,” Bellatrix eyes glimmered as she seemingly had a brief flashback of her loss of innocence.  
  
“We all know you were no saint from the beginning. If you think about none of us Blacks were,” Narcissa gave her mirror one last check and vanished it out of sight. “Well, you don’t think he’s you know…” Narcissa blushed once again.  
  
“You know what?” Bellatrix smiled as she shook her head. “No, it’s just simply not possible. A virgin…Ha never in my lifetime, male virgins. It’s simply not possible,” Bellatrix leaned in as she started to silently laugh.  
  
“Well, if I think about it, he does seem a little boyish. I mean even his flirtations seem innocent like some twelve-year-old boy is telling him what to do,” Narcissa added with a sigh. Bellatrix took a long look over Narcissa and shrugged.  
  
“Well, to be quaint with you, it’s not the first time I’ve heard of it.”  
  
Narcissa and Bellatrix continued to discuss the possibilities of the virgin Javier and how he seemed so innocent more and more with each new topic they further discussed. Soon Narcissa decided that she wanted a house elf and that was going to be her self-expensive birthday gift. They soon entered a place between Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley. Which was a split near Gringrotts bank which the shops were more ominous in nature.  
  
  
\---------  
  
  
Narcissa and Bellatrix entered the shop, it was actually a lot bigger than Narcissa had expected. The place was very clean, floors of marble and fine wood. There was a clean-shaven man with a thin mustache he looked to be in his late fifties. He seemed to be looking over some paperwork. His eyes shot up looking over them for a couple of seconds. Within fewer seconds his face contorted from a pallid emotionless expression to a happy, gleeful one.  
  
“Ah, yes madams, how may I help you?” Narcissa opened her mouth to answer.  
  
“My sister wants to purchase a house-elf,” The man nodded. He showed them to the side of the room, where black leather seats and a small table was nestled in the corner of the room. Narcissa and Bellatrix took their seats their shoes echoed as the walked towards the end of the room. They sat their quietly as they heard movement with the occasional yell. Soon the man came back out and lead them through a room towards the right. He got up behind a small scaffold along with a stack of papers. He brought out his wand suddenly placed it to his throat and softly said, “Sonorus” He bought out his quill and looked over at them as they all seemed to agree and they nodded.  
  
“Pock of Bulgaria- Pock is a Bulgarian House Elf descendent he can understand up to seven languages and comes from a great long descending of house elves. He’s very obedient and very adaptable. His price is 13,000 pounds,“ Narcissa and Bella stared at each other.  
  
“Do we look we care about all those languages?” Bella yelled out towards him. The man nodded and turned a few more pages down.  
  
“Ped is from England she comes from a moderate line of house-elves, she’s very obedient and moderate learner, her powers are quite advance. However not very pretty for the eyes. She goes for, 8,000 pounds.”  
  
The man kept on going down a whole list of house-elves. Though there was one they liked in particular for some odd reason.  
  
“This… is from England she comes from a long line of obedient house-elves. She speaks over six languages, though however she’ not very obedient and well tends to stray.  She goes for 3,000 pounds.”  
  
“I’ll take that one!”  
  
“Mam, she isn’t very..”  
  
“I just think she’s the right one.”  
  
The man sighed as he lead them back to the room they were originally in. He started the paper works as Bella and Narcissa waited. Until they remembered that neither knew the name. “Oh by the way what’s the name of the house elf again?” Narcissa asked as she was about to sign the contract.  
  
“Her name is Palm…” Narcissa made a hideous face as she looked at Bella who was looking at her in a similar fashion. “How dreadful…”  
  
“How dull…” Bella agreed.  
  
“Well, I’m not going to have that. I want the name changed. Her name is going to be…” Narcissa paused to think of a pretty name, something cute but not too cute. “Flora… change her name to Flora,” The man sighed and went back to get new set of papers. Soon he came out with the papers and asked Narcissa to sign them again. Narcissa read over them briefly. As soon as she signed them the house elf appeared.  
  
The once Palm was actually a pretty house-elf though she seemed to be obedient when around Narcissa, she wondered why she was so inexpensive. The man caught her attention once again.  
  
“Ms. Black I need to go over this, it’s ministry rules,” he started to go over how elf-elves were not to be mistreated but not pampered either. How you must set your rules and be firm. Decide who they can let in, what magic they’re allowed to do etc. Narcissa nodded at each and everything becoming more and more impatient. Finally when the man was done. Bella was already giving her instructions on how not to let anyone less than pureblood and a certain income into the house. Narcissa just shook her head and headed through the door. Bella and Flora began to follow when suddenly Narcissa looked as she was about to have a seizer.  
  
“What? What is it?” Narcissa asked Bellatrix. Narcissa looked down at the house-elf and then looked back at Bella with a weary smile.  
  
“I can’t let anyone see her like THAT!” Narcissa pointed to the potato sack, Flora wore over her body. Bellatrix gave her a peculiar look.  
  
“And why not?” Bella asked as she put her arms on her hips growing impatient.  
  
“Because even my house elves should look somewhat better dressed than others, I am Narcissa Black am I not?” Narcissa complained. Bellatrix grew red then took the house elf by the hand and hid her under her robe. Soon all three walked out of the shop, Narcissa in her white robes and matching hat, Bellatrix with her green robes and a house elf underneath them. Within moments they apparated back to Narcissa’s house.


	14. Glorious Letdown

Narcissa woke up it was a starry night, clear and lovely. She was laying on a cold floor looking up at the stars. Narcissa slowly sat up it was quiet as only the sounds of animals in the night were being heard. She knew this place, something about it looked familiar. It was someplace from long ago. Soon Narcissa took to her feet as she saw a flash of green light coming towards her Narcissa woke up. She was breathing hard actually slightly sweating on her face. She noticed it was snowing again. Narcissa sighed as she was about to step out of her bed when her house-elf Flora appeared.  
  
“Oh, my my, Miss Black did you have another bad dream?” Flora had appeared with the usual warm bowl of water and a towel.   
  
“Yes, the same one I had three days ago…” Narcissa answered wearily as she sat up and was about to put on her slippers.  
  
“Oh no no, Miss Black you lay back down, I don’t want my mistress catching a cold now,” Flora made Narcissa lay back on the bed so she could put a warm towel to wipe off the sweat. Narcissa smiled she couldn’t help it, she loved being pampered by any means. Narcissa tried to remember the dream but it was only the same as the last couple of times nothing new, nothing different. “Now now, Miss Black, don’t worry soon your lover will be here and you can forget all them worries,” Flora told her as she covered her back up with her silk sheets. She then got her bowl with water and popped out as fast as she popped back in. Narcissa hesitantly fell back asleep.  
  
  
The next morning Narcissa was excited that Javier was coming home today. She couldn’t wait for them to go out to dinner and swoon over each other declaring how much they had missed each other. Narcissa got up and got dress as quickly as she could. She was going to go shopping and wasn’t sure if she wanted to go to a muggle place or someplace else altogether. It was practically the holidays and stores were starting to get ready for Christmas. Narcissa decided she didn’t care and she could risk going out in a pink dress even if it was out of season.   
  
Narcissa first stop was Diagon Alley buying things to stock up for the winter. It was a lot easier than usual having a house-elf at home, she had everything delivered and knew it would be put in their proper places before she got home. Narcissa trotted over the melting snow. It was practically already mush as people trotted through the streets. Since Narcissa didn’t want to get her hopes down as she continued to look for a dress, she avoided looking at a Daily Prophet in fear to read that the crazy cult had once again attacked some muggle, witch, or wizard. She was simply not in the mood to care. All she cared about was looking gorgeous on her date with Javier.   
  
Within three hours Narcissa had bought three pairs of shoes and two more dress robes, but she hadn’t been able to find a dress. She was about to give up until she caught a group of witches looking up at a lovely, grey dress, that was based off current muggle fashion. It was a long gown but it drooped in the sleeves and the chest area. It was actually quite a lovely mix. Narcissa closed in to see if she would fit and within three steps she knew she would.   
  
  
“Excuse me, Excuse me! I’m trying to get inside,” she announced as she pushed her way through to get inside the store. Within a couple of minutes the dress was taken off from the stand it was in and was placed inside Narcissa's bag as she walked out. She could feel all the envious eyes upon her. However, Narcissa being who she was just lifted her head high and walked off towards Scylla’s.  
  
Soon Narcissa found her self slightly exhausted as she arrived at her home mid-afternoon. It was starting to look cloudy and Narcissa no longer felt as happy and excited as she first woke up. Narcissa knocked on her door as Flora opened up she handed her items. Flora curtsied as she walked off towards her room carrying the large pile. Narcissa only took a few steps inside to notice that Bellatrix was already inside her home. Standing in dark robes of dark grey and purple. Her hair was only slightly wavy. Her face looked excessively pale and thin.   
  
“What is it? Why are you standing there in the middle of the house like that?” Narcissa asked as she took off her gloves and placed them neatly on a table near the door.   
  
“I need to tell you something… sister,” her voice was small and did not have the usual harsh sting to it. Narcissa screwed up her face as she walked towards one of her sofas and sat down knowing this was going to be a serious conversation.  
  
“I’ve been hiding this for a rather long time. Though that’s not the point. A little while back you know how Uncle Alphard died, there was only a small gathering. There was a will and a long argument. It turned out that Uncle Alphard left you, Andromeda, and Sirius a large amount of gold.”  
  
“What?” Narcissa whispered.  
  
“Yes well, since you didn’t come to his funeral, Sirius and Andromeda had got their share of gold. However, they gave me yours so I could give to you.”  
  
“What I can’t believe this, then where is it?” Narcissa asked as she unsteadily stood up.  
  
“I don’t have it,” Bellatrix said simply as she wrapped her robes tighter around her as if to guard herself against some invisible chill.  
  
“What do you mean you don’t have it!” Narcissa seemed to shot up from the ground.  
  
“What did you think I used for your little makeover! You honestly don’t think Rodolphus has the money to splurge on you.”   
  
“I can’t believe this!” Narcissa looked away off towards the window. She was starting to notice how dark it was beginning to become as the clouds of thick grey was becoming vaster blocking what little sunlight was left. Soon after a couple of minutes of silence Narcissa spoke again. “You can’t have spent all of it on me alone, where’s the rest?”  
  
Bellatrix leaned back as she let out a small grimace. “I don’t have it.” Narcissa then turned towards Bellatrix once more, her thin elegant hands in fists.  
  
“How could you say that! I honestly don’t think our family would fight over such a small sum of gold! It had to be large or no one would have wanted it!” Bellatrix seemed to get angry and more or less returned back to herself.  
  
“Yes, you’re right it was a large amount of gold, something you’ll never see. Because I gave it al---l away!” Bellatrix hissed. Narcissa looked taken aback and confused.  
  
“What…” she meekly let out.  
  
“Yes, I Bellatrix Lestrange gave the rest of your money to the Dark Lord! He who will conquer the world and make all things better! He’ll reward me and you, both, for donating such a large sum! You’ll see sister just you wait everything will be put in its place. Once we get rid of Dumbledore’s small group of friends it’s all downhill!” Bellatrix, eyes gleamed with a strange glossy gaze. Her voice sharper and ragged. As she lost all amount of her own thought.  
  
“Why, I can’t believe this! You and that crazy cult… it’s true, you gave it all to that…-”   
  
“Death Eaters! Sister. You mean the Death Eaters,” Bellatrix came swooping in towards her as she grabbed Narcissa head and connected their foreheads together. “You’ll see Narcissa, soon you’ll realize those who are so unworthy, even if you’re blind now. You’ll soon see,” she whispered in a hoarse tone that grumbled from the bottom of Bella’s throat. She soon pushed Narcissa back, which forced Narcissa onto her sofa. Bellatrix opened the door and disappeared after that. The door left open as the wind brought in a huge gust, carrying leaves and dust swirling about her house.   
  
  
\---------  
  
  
Narcissa hurriedly got ready with the help of Flora. She had to constantly wipe her tears that came to her eyes whenever she remembered the conversation she had with Bella. It was a battle with tears and reapplying magic and make-up. Flora concentrated on Narcissa’s hair and put up in her usual bun. Soon shortly after seven, there was a knock on the door. Narcissa sent Flora to open the door as Narcissa rushed to put her dress and perfume. Narcissa opened the door to see Flora and Javier talking about how they first found and bought her. Javier looked her over with a smile.  
  
“What of your shoes, Lady Narcissa,” Narcissa looked down at her feet and gave a small giggle.  
  
“Oh, how clumsy of me,” she entered back into her room to put on her shoes, grab her wand, and cloak before she once again walked out of her room.  
  
“Ahh, now there’s a sight for sore eyes, yes,” Javier said as he looked her over once more. Narcissa gave a girlish nod as she walked towards him and gave him a hug and a small kiss.  
  
“Shall we?” she asked and Javier nodded as he opened the door. “Now, Flora darling don’t wait up for me,” she waved to her as Javier let her pass and close the door.  
  
  
Narcissa and Javier ate at a fancy restaurant which was one of many hidden in Muggle London. She ate the small greek dish, even though she didn’t exactly fancy it, she just smiled as she tried to swallow giving the appearance that she loved it.   
  
“So how is it?” Javier asked as he took his spork and scooped up a piece of his Pikilia.   
  
“Oh just lovely,” she lied through her teeth.   
  
“Oh good, I was wondering what you did while I was gone.”   
  
Narcissa was relieved he wanted to talk for she didn’t want any more Dolmades. Narcissa and Javier talked about what they were up to the past three months. Narcissa hinted that she wanted something more and wanted to bring up the topic that she wanted to get “intimate” but somehow couldn’t. Javier seemed content to drone on and on about how his business was going. How he’s actually starting to make more profit overseas from North America. Soon Narcissa drank through three glasses of wine being the only great tasting thing about the dinner. Soon they left and decided to take a walk in a muggle park. She didn’t care because she had her new dress that looked a bit too fancy however it blended in nicely.   
  
Narcissa and Javier held hands as they walked through the first five minutes but soon it became breezy and Narcissa’s hair and dress became a burden.  
  
“Do you want to start heading back?” he whispered to her ear.  
  
“Oh no, I think we can make this stroll last a bit longer,” Narcissa said as she clung to him. Soon they were deep in the park near a building of some sort but they couldn’t see because the lights weren’t working. The wind was now blowing more furiously and even worse it started to rain.   
  
“Okay, I think we should leave. It’s dark enough here how about we--” but before Narcissa could finish her sentence she heard a pop. Narcissa almost cranked her neck trying to face toward where she heard the sound. To her surprise, it was a dripping wet, Lucius Malfoy.   
  
“What are you doing here!?” Narcissa yelled out to him for it was raining rather hard. Lucius only took a few steps forward his mouth slowly raised up to a shadowy grin. There was hardly any light for none of the lamps were working in that area and the only little light came from a far-off distance. Narcissa stepped back as she saw the ghastly sight of him, letting out a small gasp. However, Javier stepped in. He walked up toward Lucius right up to him and starred him down as he grabbed his glove slipped off his hand and slapped him across the face. Narcissa looked on in a happy but still worried stare.  
  
Lucius only smiled even more as he shoved him away to the side as he spoke. “I have no business with you,” Lucius spoke as he made his way towards Narcissa. Though Narcissa wouldn’t’ have it, she took out her wand and pointed at him unflinchingly.   
  
“Don’t come near me!” she yelled as the rain dripped down everyone’s blinking eyelids including hers. She stood up tall and proud. Lucius stepped back his hands held up in the air.  
  
“I do not mean any harm…at least in that way,” he paused to see if Narcissa would interrupt or lower her wand but she did neither. “I simply wanted to have a little chat or even better give you something,” he then glanced towards Javier who was still standing there as if he was a plain rock.  
  
“What is it? Why?” she asked as her arm began to grow tired. Lucius smiled as her arm twitched. He then took out an envelope and slowly walked towards her, indicating that he meant no harm. Narcissa glared upwards at Lucius, the best she could in the situation she was in. She took the envelope and carefully opened it. Lucius then stepped back with a wide grin. As Narcissa opened the envelope she noticed they were photographs though of who she couldn’t tell. Lucius then brought out his wand Narcissa looked up nervously. He silently used “Lumos” as he lit his wand a small orb of light glowed from his tip. He bent it low so Narcissa could get a closer look at the photographs. She glanced at the first one and noticed it was one of her lover Javier. She glanced up at the direction where Javier was standing feeling strangely odd, before flipping through the rest of the pictures.   
  
“What is this?” Narcissa said practically to herself. Each time she flipped through a picture her heart sank. She could not believe it, she just didn’t want to believe it Each picture she flipped showed Javier doing intimate gestures with other men. Three different men to be precise. Narcissa could no longer take it as she threw the pictures back at Lucius, her eyes starting to water. “Why did you … why did you show me this!”  
  
“What’s the matter, darling?” Javier finally spoke and Narcissa looked at him with new eyes. She glared at him with a new hatred. He started to walk closer as she walked back. He picked up a photograph and threw it back before picking up another. He looked up with an expression of deep regret. “It’s not what you think...”  
  
“Do not tell me that my eyes deceive me! Those pictures they don’t lie!” Narcissa stepped back stomping the floor with anger. “How long where you planning to keep this! When were you going to … to. TELL ME!” she yelled at him as her tears began to come full force. Javier just stood up quietly.  
  
“I wasn’t going to tell you,” he said it so sternly and plainly as if he had done this a million times. Narcissa eyes widen with shock. She almost stuttered the next sentence out.  
  
“Wha-why did you do this, what was to gain from this?” she asked a bit more softly. Javier looked up but said nothing. Then Lucius seemed to make his presence remembered as he took a step in.  
  
“ It seems his company was in a bit of a struggle..” he paused as he looked back at Narcissa her eyes wide. So vulnerable she seemed as her dress seem to merge to her body. He then looked down as he gave a small cough.  I believe that Javier had no intention of telling you. In fact, the only reason he was after you was because he believed you had a huge family fortune,”  he finished staring back at Narcissa, examing her reaction. Narcissa suddenly looked over at Javier.  
  
“Is this true?” she asked simply.  
  
“Yes… it is. I never planned on telling you. My father shamed me for I love the sex of other men. He demanded I marry a woman. Though seeing how my company was in quite a loss I figured if I  had to marry, it might as well be a wealthy woman. I would kill two birds with one stone,” he admitted simply.  
  
“How could you…” that was all Narcissa could let out.  
  
“I did, that’s all. I was planning to tell you after I married you. Perhaps you would also just…” Javier started to ramble on in his defense.  
  
“Oh, were you just planning to marry her wait a month then divorce her, run off with half her money?” Lucius cut in in her behalf. Narcissa had enough. She made sure no muggle was looking on and then turn around as she apperated to the front of her home. Narcissa was greeted by Flora, who had saw her mistress soak and wet, she soon whipped up a warm bath for Narcissa to soak her worries. Though the day Narcissa had, she figured she’d never forget it, nor the effects it had on her anytime soon.


	15. To Start Anew

> -The Love Within the Shadows-
> 
>  

  
The next few months Narcissa had to take the first couple of weeks to recover from the emotional blow. She was not prepared to be let down in her love life. Another pressing issue was that of her sister Bellatrix. Narcissa tried not to think about the day she had lost it. It hurt her and confused her every time she replayed the memory in her head. The look she had in her eyes. Narcissa did not care for the money, she wished Bellatrix had never mentioned it if it meant that their relationship would be damaged as it was now. Narcissa was forced to concentrate her time on work and other social events. She simply did not want to have the time to remember that dreadful day.  
  
Narcissa did not take her relationships seriously during the next few months. In fact, she didn’t take any relationship seriously. Narcissa returned back to one of her last defenses and it was vanity and pride. Soon she started to once again travel around the globe partying in places such as Paris, Stockholm, Amsterdam, New York, and even Tokyo. Making money as she went along selling a bit of art and also a bit of herself. When Narcissa walked into a room, people turned to watch her first step. When she finally took it people whispered amongst themselves, talking in either praise or envy, however, Narcissa cared for neither. Being frequently seen with many suitors, many were starting to say if she wasn’t missing an appendage she’d be a wizard. However, Narcissa smiled each time she heard it and remembered many wizards and witches constantly said the same to her sister Bellatrix.  
  
One particular evening, Narcissa and her crowd were asked to leave because the lady of the house became envious of all the attention she was getting instead of her. Narcissa didn’t care about the happening of muggles and those who cared for them were now somehow avoiding her as if she was something contagious. If it was her riotous lifestyle she became accustomed to or they actually thought she may have been in league with other suspicious wizards she cared not. Until finally one evening Narcissa was having her usual morning tea while thinking about her family. A group of passerby women gave her the strangest sneer. Narcissa looked up as she slammed her cup of tea upon the small plate.  
  
“Yes, is there anything you require? Since I’ve had quite enough of you snickering at me,” Narcsissa snapped. The group of uptight women looked taken aback.  
  
“Well honestly, you’d expect more manners from a street rat. However, I wouldn’t expect any better from a promiscuous blood biting witch like you,” a woman bit back. Narcissa raised a brow as she stood up.  
  
“Do you know who you’re messing with?” The lady opened her mouth apparently about to answer however Narcissa interrupted.“Yes, I’m Narcissa Black and I’m sure you’ve heard the rumors about me, about my lifestyle and connections of this Dark Lord. Well if it makes you feel any better I’d say they’re all true. That’s right they are, now, I dare you take another snicker at me and you’ll see what happens to those who cross my path,” Narcissa threw down her tip as she took up her things and trotted off.  
  
Narcissa was starting to feel her life become more hers once more. Something she could control and create with. Until her sister, Bellatrix showed up once again. However, unlike the other times, she appeared to be in much better condition. Her hair was straight once again as she stood in her living room similar to that day. Narcissa stopped and inhaled, she stood there against her door as a sudden flood of memories came rushing back in. Narcissa blinked as she realized how pitiful she looked afraid of her own sister and feelings of fear turned into feelings of anger. Narcissa ungloved her hands and threw them on the same location she did when Bella last visited.  
  
“Well, you have some nerve coming back here. How did you get in?” Narcissa asked crossing her arms as she swished her hair back.  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous sister, Flora let me in,” Bella answered. Narcissa fumed as she gave a scathing glance at Flora who suddenly just shrank and ran into Narcissa’s room. Bellatrix shook her head as she gave a small scoff of how the house elf coward into her sister's room. “Well, you’re probably wondering why I have returned?”  
  
“Of course I am we didn’t exactly part in good terms,” Narcissa said her arms still crossed. Bellatrix placed her hands upon her hips.  
  
“Well, I came here…to …to apologize. I have no idea what came over me. I want us to be back as we were before. I want to spend time with my darling sister. Who I adore,” Bellatrix came rushing towards Narcissa and placed her hands upon her sister's soft checks. Narcissa stared back into Bellatrix’s eyes and silently nodded in forgiveness. “Good, then we can share this bottle of wine I picked up to celebrate are reuniting!” Narcissa shook her head.  
  
“Apparently Bella you haven’t changed,” Narcissa made her way towards her kitchen and grabbed a couple of wine glasses. “Besides it’s just like you to actually bring alcohol. As if you knew I’d forgive you…” Bellatrix popped the cork with her mind something Narcissa became accustomed to, with the time she’s been spending with the partying crowd. Bellatrix filled Narcissa’s glass.  
  
“Oh just admit it, sister, you’re fuming because I knew you’d forgive me.”  
  
“Hmph, I’m only fuming because you just had to be so sure.”  
  
“Ha!” Bellatrix let out as a small laugh before gulping down her glass of wine.  
  
  
Bellatrix and Narcissa spoke about things that came to pass, on how Narcissa should have known about Javier’s strange behavior leading to homosexuality. Bella spoke. “Well if you think about it, he never really did touch you,” she said curtly to her sister as Narcissa broke out another bottle shaking her head sluggishly in agreement.  
  
“Even that day I awoke and he was in his boxers, I’d checked myself and I was sure I wasn’t well…you know,” Narcissa fwapped her hand.  
  
“Yes…yes,” Bella said in agreement. They also discussed a topic of how Bellatrix went to Amsterdam for vacation and how they missed each other only by a few days. Narcissa discussed how strange the culture was in Japan and how she loved how the men respected her so being one of the only few blondes. How she loved how the Sweedish knew how to throw a party. Soon they both calmed down into a lull. Both just minding their own business lost in their thoughts.  
  
“You know what I actually miss about Andromeda?” Bella started out of nowhere. Narcissa looked at her sister trying to concentrate on her sister through her blurred vision, however, instead Narcissa look at Bella with her eyes closed. “I used to love how she always refilled my glass before I even finished it,” Bella finished with a slur. Narcissa shook her head before slamming her hand onto the table.  
  
“You’re such a dolt Bella… I mean seriously there has to be something you like about Andromeda that isn’t party related,"  But they both just started to hoot in laughter.  
  
“Okay, I need to leave, but before I go, I forgot to ask you something…what was it?" Bella paused confused. Narcissa dizzily got to her feet. “Oh yeah, there’s an eclipse party tomorrow night, come with me, please. Rodulphus will be there of course but dress warmly. Whatever I mean,” Bellatrix gave a small burp before slowly heading towards the door and disappearing within the darkness.  
  
  
Narcissa dressed in an olive green tight velvet dress with crushed velvet matching robes. Her hair was back up in a bun with emeralds adorned to her hair. It was a long while since she’d been invited to a formal gathering even it was only an eclipse gathering. They arrived at the residents of a certain Johaan Wulfgar whom Narcissa had no prior acquaintance too. He had a nice house near the outskirts of the city. A rather nice but small garden with small blossoms about. Narcissa arrived with her sister and Rodulphus they handed the doorman the invitation. A group of women started to whisper when Narcissa stood by the doorway, straight and tall as an arrow. Bellatrix cackled in a girly way something she wasn’t used to hearing from Bella.  
  
“Oh, Cissy you’re quite the talk…you’ve must have been busy,” she whispered through her cuffed hand. Narcissa leaned in towards her sister.  
  
“I thought I already told you about this…”  Narcissa whispered. Bella shrugged as she gave that I was too drunk to remember smile and pulled Narcissa towards the crowd. Within seconds Narcissa almost lost balance and bumped into a gentleman who gave her a brief smile before continuing his conversation. Narcissa didn’t have to stay inside too long as for everyone made their way outside to watch the eclipse through specialized spectacles. She looked up briefly and placed the large gold frames upon her face focusing up towards the gold bright ring upon the sky. Narcissa looked backed down getting slightly heated standing outside she looked toward Bella and Rodulphus who were already looking up as well, like the rest of the people. Narcissa let out a small sound of distaste. She looked up once again the moon and sun starting to complete the bright ring.  
  
“You know I’m also not so fond of small gathering such as eclipses.” A familiar voice came from her left. Narcissa wanted to look down though she was now starting to understand why people gathered to watch such things.  
  
“Oh why not, if you ask me it is rather interesting,” she said plainly still concentrating upwards at the glowing ring.  
  
“Then perhaps you can be of any assistance. I’ve forgotten my spectacles….”  
  
“And now you want to borrow mines…”  
  
“Precisely.”  
  
Narcissa sighed. Trying to keep her gaze before giving in into irritation. “You know Lucius for someone who’s supposedly brilliant as you, you would expect them to bring spectacles to an Eclipse gathering,” she said as she grimaced now looking towards him as she took off her spectacles and forcefully handed them towards him. Lucius raised a brow as Narcissa started to storm off. “You can keep them, I no longer have any use for them,” Narcissa made her way back towards the house and straight for the champagne. Anger rushing in as she was growing hot with anger. Of course, it had to be Lucius who had to get back at her for somehow breaking up Tabatha and him. She had a strange dislike to him. Finally, after twenty minutes, Bella came back in.  
  
“Oh I see you’ve already found what I’ve been looking for,” she smirked as she grabbed a glass of champagne.  
  
“Hmm, yes, as a matter of fact, why didn’t you warn me that Lucius was going to be here?” Narcissa wrapped one arm in front of her the other holding her wine close to her face.  
  
“Why you’re right so he is…” Bella gave a small glance towards his direction.  
  
“Oh don’t play dumb with me, Bella I know you knew,” Narcissa drank the rest of her champagne and placed her glass firmly back upon the small catering table.  
  
“Oh, how was I suppose to know to _warn_ you. When I perfectly liked how you got along with each other a couple of months back,” Bella said taking a drink smiling at those who were also heading back in.  
  
“You know I told you why he’s the one who had to ruin mines and …”  
  
“Oh please, you know I was drunk and besides he did you a favor,” Bellatrix said as she rolled her eyes. Narcissa gave her a dark glare before storming off. Narcissa kept her self-busy with small chit-chat with the other guest. Soon night was falling and Narcissa was running out of excuses from trying to keep her self-busy and away from Lucius. Narcissa looked over towards Bella who was dancing with Rodulphus. She gave her a small lift from her glass. Narcissa rolled her eyes before turning right into Lucius himself.  
  
“Oh right into the person I wasn’t looking for,” Narcissa said as she made her way around him and out towards the garden where some people were still outside mingling. Narcissa sighed a bit of relief however it wasn’t very long.  
  
“You know you’re acting quite childish,” Lucius said as he walked steadily towards her, his black slick cane clicking upon the cobblestone with each step. Narcissa gazed up towards his face. Noticing his hair was even longer than before.  
  
“Oh now you would be an expert in knowing what is or isn’t childish,” Narcissa said before letting out another sigh and turning around looking about the small garden. She felt his presence near her as she could feel the warmth radiating off of him, or was it another feeling instead. “I’m sorry Lucius I’m not in the mood for banter, so in any case why are you here?” she felt and slightly heard him shift.  
  
"You seem to be rather upset with me. Though I can’t say why considering you were the one dating that King Lear,” he stated smugly. Narcissa narrowed her eyes before slapping him across the face. People suddenly turned to look at the commotion. A young man came towards them and offered to escort him out or help her out in any way. She nicely said no to him as she took Lucius off toward the side of the small house to continue to argue in private.  
  
“I don’t know what you think you’re doing coming up to me after ruining my-”  
  
“Your, your relationship was a dreadful waste of time. Unlike mines that actually had a chance,” Lucius cut her off. Narcissa looked off towards the side then back up at him.  
  
“That’s not the point, I don’t see how you … you even found out about.-”  
  
“About you _accidentally_ talking Tabatha into leaving me. It wasn’t hard to figure out when she mentioned it in the note that day I woke up when she first left me.” Narcissa felt suddenly ill as she tried to walk away but was suddenly pulled back his grip firmly on her arm.  
  
“What are you doing?” she snapped out in a fit. He closed into her breathing heavily.  
  
“I know what you did, you had her leave me. As if you were giving her advice.”  
  
“I was…you’re the one who didn’t love her.”  
  
“How dare you! I did too love her I mourned the day she left me.”  
  
“Do not lie to me, as if you actually cared for her or more so, her unique Veela charms,” she tried to struggle loose once more but his grip remained as tight as he first grabbed her.  
  
“So listen here, I want to make a proposal,” he said strongly. Narcissa continued to struggle. “Will you listen to me?”  
  
“Fine let me go and I will,” Narcissa grabbed her arm and massaged it as he let go. Lucius glared at first but seeing the red mark he left he face softened.  
  
“I apologize, I never intended to hold you so-”  
  
“It’s okay, just tell me what you intended,” she said softly looking down on the floor.  
  
“I wanted to ask you to be me my partner in what we call social gatherings,” he said it so formally Narcissa wasn’t sure if he was joking or not.  
  
“You’re asking me to appear as your lover?” she said in exasperation.  
  
“Yes, that’s what I’m asking of you. As you know well, there aren’t very much of us purebloods left,” he said as he leaned against the ivory covered wall.  
  
“You want this to be a friendship of appearances?”  
  
“I don’t want to be blunt but yes,” he answered. Narcissa sighed as she shook her head.  
  
“I don’t know…”  
  
“What do you mean you don’t know?” Lucius asked in gritted teeth as he stood up straight towering over her once more.  
  
“I just don’t know… I mean honestly, do you think I’m that shallow, that vain to actually date someone because of heritage. To save face to my supposedly magnificent family lineage?” Narcissa asked. Lucius suddenly closed in as she continued to mumble on about keeping up appearance before looking up for what was only going to be a glance but was hushed by a deep kiss.  



	16. Malfoy Manor

  
Narcissa was lying once again on the cold floor before standing up and seeing the green flash once more. But this time she noticed it wasn’t her who was hit. It was someone else, someone important. Narcissa fainted and fell on the cold hard floor and through it, seemingly falling into darkness.T hen all of a sudden she was on her knees. Her stomach was bloated, she looked up and there stood a dark cloaked figure. All of a sudden the figure was gone and so was her growth in her stomach. Narcissa panicked grabbing her abdomen as if to be searching for something but all there was left was blood. Blood upon her hands and running down her legs.  
  
Narcissa awoke crying in a cold sweat. Once again Flora came to accompany and soothe her pains. She gave her some of the small little muggle pills Andromeda gave her. Soon she fell asleep. Narcissa didn’t care much about her night terrors. For she knew nothing rarely came from dreams. She awoke slowly but more peacefully this time. Flora brought her a cup of tea to her bed. Narcissa was starting to enjoy the pampering from the house-elf she paid for. She drank her tea trying to figure out what she was planning for her day’s schedule when all of a sudden Flora popped back in with a letter.  
  
“It’s from Master Malfoy,” she said meekly and placed it upon Narcissa’s tray. Narcissa opened the envelope and read it. It was an invitation to a dance at Malfoy Manner. However, she was asked to come two days earlier. Narcissa rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but smile when she called out for Flora.  


* * *

  
  
  
“Now, I want you to make sure not to let everything fall apart. You know, dust the house do the chores. Of course, you’re welcomed to eat anything you want,” Narcissa was waiting for the servant Lucius had instructed would be at her service. “Oh did you pack up my gloves and my hairpins?”  
  
  
“Yes, Mistress Black,” Flora replied loyally.  
  
“Good…oh that must be him,” there was a knock on her door and when she opened it there was a man in a nice brown suit accompanied with three house elves.  
  
“Hello, Ma’m you must be Miss Black, I’m Eric, Lucius’ head servant. I’m here to safely lead you and your …luggage to Malfoy Manner.” Narcissa gave a small nod with a smile as she checked over towards her house elf once again. “I’m glad I’ve brought extra help,” he said to one of the elves as they passed in a whisper which Narcissa overheard and gave him another smile but a very dangerous one indeed.  
  
The elves disappeared with the luggage to Malfoy Manor. She brought more than a week's worth of clothing. However, she had to arrive the long way which led to a small area in the woods just outside the grounds of Malfoy Manor. Narcissa walked up towards an iron fence and stone wall. Which slowly opened as soon as Eric, spoke a password.  
  
“As you most likely know, Malfoy Manor cannot be penetrated by apparation with any human-based apparition,” Eric suddenly spoke. She entered a small horse-driven carriage, passing through more trees, then nice green grounds which eventually turned into nice kept gardens. After a fifteen-minute horse ride Narcissa stepped off the carriage looking up at the stone antique walls slightly covered in ivy. It was a breathtaking sight. Narcissa felt the small gravel on the ground as she stepped up a couple of well-spaced steps. Finally, she reached the front oak doors which Eric opened by hand. Narcissa stepped onto the beautiful intricate large tiled floors. With each step, she took it echoed throughout the manor. Narcissa was amazed how wealthy Malfoy was. Her mother had a decent similar house though Malfoy’s was by far the best she had seen in a long time. After inspecting the interior of the entrance hall she turned towards Eric as she regained her breath.  
  
“I want to see the master of the house, please,” Narcissa waited silently until the return of any word to Lucius’ whereabouts. Narcissa walked off towards the sides where there was another hallway. She caught the sight of portraits of fellow relatives most familiar faces. Below a picture of what seemed to be an ordinary woman was a cherry wood desk with a light blue vase. The white rose happened to dry up long ago however it seemed to match the delicate face of the woman in the portrait. Soon Eric returned his face slightly covered in sweat, his face was also slightly pale.  
  
“I’m sorry madam, the master is currently…preoccupied,” Narcissa raised a brow her face expression sculptured from her sister Bellatrix.  
  
“Show me the way to his room,” Narcissa said in stern, strong, voice. Eric nodded and took her up the main flight of green similar intricate carpeted stairs, the hall floors were covered as well. Their footprints silenced as they made a right then through a small normal looking door which leads into a smaller personal wing. At the end, there were two large beautifully carved doors. Narcissa stood there in silence for a complete minute just glaring at the door as if her eyes had x-ray vision. Slowly she took a step closer towards the door hearing a murmur of sorts. She reached the end as she put one of her thin hands upon the heavy wood. Slowly she leaned in her left ear quietly upon the door. Narcissa suddenly stepped back when she heard yet another loud sound. She suddenly took out her wand, aimed towards the doors. Silently she used “Alohomora” to no avail.  
  
“Open this door,” Narcissa sternly said to Eric containing the sum of her anger.  
  
“I can not. The doors are protected by elf magic. No other human-made magic can penetrate it,” Eric replied sternly. Narcissa closed her eyes as she put another charm on the door.  
  
“I demand to see a house elf. I want a House-Elf. House Elves!” Narcissa yelled out foolishly. No one came nor replied. Soon Narcissa started to walk back out towards the halls. As soon as she exited the doors through Lucius’ wing she caught sight of one. “You there, come here,” the young house elf squeaked as he hid his head in shame. “Open your master’s room door,” she said firmly. The green-eyed elf looked up at her and shook it’s head vigorously.  
  
“No madam, I mustn’t disobey masters orders…. No.. Dobby mustn’t. Dobby is new.”  
  
“Shush, Fine! I see then disappear from my sight you ill-looking elf,” the young house elf did as it was told. Narcissa continued to walk down towards the exit of the house, walking down the main stairs when something unexpectedly dawned on her.  
  
“Flora!”  
  
The doors flung open, almost blasted off their hinges. A strawberry blonde woman was straddled to Lucius' hips her face, unfortunately, facing Narcissa. The woman seemed to be on the verge of squealing out in pleasure before her eyes shot open and silently she fell off the bed. Luckily the woman was practically clothed, her large puffy dress cushioning her fall. Another woman a brunette yelled as she was covering her breasts looked nervously at them both before running past Narcissa and down past the halls.  
  
Narcissa strolled in the room disregarding the current situation was followed closely by Flora who was carrying an assortment of feminine objects. Narcissa made her way quickly towards the room shelves placing small personal items such as perfumes and earrings about. She then made her way towards his giant wooden wardrobe, opening the doors as she made space between a dress robe and a white blouse. She gently grabbed a dress from Flora and placed it in-between the two items.  
  
“What are you do-”  
  
“I ask of you to not let any of your _lady_ friends try on any of my clothing. I find that rather -” This time Lucius interrupted as he jumped out of his bed and rushed towards her. He was half clothed, only wearing sheer white long johns. His upper chest was sweaty, his platinum ponytail hair was now tangled with loose strands. He glared at her slightly out of breath.  
  
“How did you get in here?” Lucius asked agitatedly. Narcissa checked him over briefly then smiled.  
  
“Why my house-elf let me in… that’ll do Flora you’re excused,” she said as she nodded towards Flora. Flora bowed down before suddenly popping out of sight.  
  
“You weren't supposed to arrive here until two more hours,” he said as combed his messy hair back with his hands. Narcissa never felt so stressed in a situation such as this. However, she was never in one situation such as this. She smiled sweetly keeping her calm composure.  
  
“Is that so? Well, I changed my mind. Luckily your manservant Eric must have got-”  
  
“You! You vile woman get out!” Lucius turned red all over his body. He raised his arm as he pointed towards the door. “No not you!” he then abruptly yelled at the strawberry blonde woman who was silently making her way out. She shrunk back in fear by the tone of his voice. Narcissa turned her attention back at Lucius, her eyes glaring once again.  
  
“I see… Lucius Malfoy. We'll see who’ll be making the demands,” Narcissa suddenly started to make her way out of the room. She grimaced as she stopped short before the doors. She stood up tall her head held up high. “At the day of your party. I’m sure the ministry and your friends would see this in good light,” Narcissa gave out a small feminine shrug before grabbing the door handles and slamming the doors shut on her way out.  
  
\---------  
  
Narcissa awoke in her large bedroom. She slowly sighed as she stretched underneath silk golden sheets. The rest of Narcissa’s room was a large creamed colored room with golden and white trim. Her room had delicate curtains everywhere. Her crown, curtain ornamented, half tester bed was carved in oak along with the rest of the furniture including a desk, armoire and golden silk upholstered chairs. Narcissa had to admit Lucius couldn’t pick a lovelier room, especially for her taste. Soon Narcissa lazily got up and quickly stepped into her own personal bathroom. Which was a dark small bathroom. With a porcelain tub with antique gold faucets. She hadn’t seen a bath like this since she was a small girl. Narcissa sighed as she inspected the bathroom.  
  
Finally, after a brief lunch, Narcissa got a grand tour of the rest of Malfoy’s Manor which happened to be a 32 bedroom house and 17 baths. It had two dining rooms, two kitchens, five sitting rooms, a great hall and a long library. Narcissa’s parents home wasn’t as big nor over the top. In fact, it was similar in size and grandeur though not as well kept. Soon Narcissa was introduced to the gardens. The front just a rather well-kept lawn, along with the occasional cut shrubbery. Though the back was full of life that she didn’t know a Malfoy would ever care about. There was a wide view of green grass and tall trees. Flowers and vines grew fluidly. It was a multilayer lawn and stone floor with iron chairs and tables about. However, the most astounding part of it was the horizon which was a large lake that Narcissa couldn’t see the end with her own eyes. The grey-blue lake matched the sky. The smell of water was not overwhelming but subtle. She knew she could stand here for hours even though she only currently stood for minutes.  
  
  
Narcissa wasn’t on speaking terms with Lucius even on the eve of the party which was highly angsty when catering, orchestra, and extra help arrived. Finally, Narcissa couldn’t bear it any longer. She needed to know one thing before nightfall. She knew she couldn’t do her part of the deal if she just didn’t ask what kept on popping up in her mind for the last two nights. Finally, Narcissa arrived at his room doors and gently knocked on his door. At first, nothing happened. She knocked again a bit louder than the last. Finally, after a few minutes, Lucius calmly opened the door. He was middle of getting dressed. He quietly looked down towards her before silently letting her in.  
  
“I assume you have something to say?” he asked, his voice was deep but not as arrogant as usually accustomed with him.  
  
“Yes… I do.” Narcissa said curtly with pursed lips she slowly smiled. Lucius raised a brow at her as he pompously placed more items upon his bed. Narcissa looked over Lucius promptly noticing the attire he had chosen signified this was going to be a very formal occasion. Lucius was wearing a white frilly blouse along with grey and black breeches. Lucius coughed getting her attention which startled Narcissa and stepped back. She soon realizes it was time to ask the question. “What are you wearing?” the atmosphere seemed to stiffen for a mere second before releasing itself as soon as Lucius raised both brows and placed a foot on a small box to tie his black polished shoe.  
  
“It’s a black and green cutaway coat,” he answered simply and smugly as he placed his other foot inside his shoe and began to tie it as well. Narcissa scrunched up as she heard the horrid news.  
  
“I should have known.” she simply spoke to herself as she started to pace.  
  
“Yes, I’ve figured as much you and your mud blood fashion. I have a dress that was once my mothers I’ll send it to you,” Lucius than made his way towards his drawer. Narcissa nodded as she quickly returned to her room to her amazement the dress was already there. It was a green silk dress with silver lining, softly placed on her bed with matching gloves, shoes, and accessories. Narcissa walked up toward the dress it was very well made. She lifted the dress up and held it close to her as she twirled towards her armoire and looked over the fine detail and noticing the strong heaviness.  
  
After a half hour, the entrance hall was becoming crowded and noisy as sounds carried to both Narcissa’s and Lucius’ ends of the Mansion. Narcissa sat patiently in front of her desk as she placed an emerald jeweled hairpin upon her hair, which she assumed may have been his mothers as the rest of the accessories. Narcissa heard the sound of people loudly chatting through her huge doors. She looked over herself in the mirror spraying perfume onto her self especially her bosom. Narcissa admired herself quietly with a nervous stare she never saw or realized the way she had looked like when she was nervous. Her hair was in a half bun, the rest wavy, reaching down to her small waist. Finally, there was a brief knock on her door and a small house elf entered sheepishly.  
  
“It’s time Miss Black.”  


* * *

  
  
Narcissa slowly and carefully followed the house-elf towards the end of the hall. She soon halted when she notice that Lucius fully decorated in his green and black petticoat. Narcissa made small gasp as she saw Lucius look towards her way his expression went blank at first then changed back to his smug expression as he nodded and held his hand out towards her. Narcissa looked over toward the huge crowd still talking about. She looked down closing her eyes over for a moment before gazing up at him once more this time she let out a small smirk as she started walking toward Lucius catching him off guard.  
  
“What’s with the ridiculous smirk?” he asked in a whisper in her ear. Narcissa said nothing as they walked down the steps and led the way to the great hall.  
  
Narcissa and Lucius have welcomed the many guests who attended the dance all whispering as they passed by. At first, Narcissa and Lucius got along as she stayed by his side nodding and engaging in small chit-chat. Until she saw a familiar brunette and then accidentally bumped into the strawberry blonde whose name was Claire. Narcissa smiled sweetly to Claire as she loudly excused herself and walked off. Narcissa could not believe the audacity the two women had. Both women she caught in Lucius’ room were here at the ball for her courting party. Shortly after Narcissa became difficult. Each time Lucius tried to get near her, she supposedly spotted someone she knew. This forced Lucius intern to chat with his friends with great frustration. Finally, at the last dance of the night, Narcissa calmly made her way towards Lucius dragging him on the dance floor for the last waltz of the night.  
  
Both Narcissa and Lucius didn’t speak to each other the following day. Still upset of last nights event they were keen on avoiding each other the whole day. Finally the next day the anger seemed to settle and both had calmed down. Narcissa was outside drinking tea out in the back lawns of Malfoy’s house. She was reading a small book she found in one of the shelves in her room. Lucius appeared at the doorway. He slowly walked towards where she sat. He quietly stared downward at her until she acknowledged his presence with a small cough. He then sat across her intensely starring towards her as she continued to drink her tea and read her book in silence. Lucius leaned forward as he adjusted his robes towards his side he looked down quickly then back up before he began to speak.  
  
“I know you must think little of me esp-”  
  
“Especially after last night, Especially this moment. I do not feel like chit chatting, get to the point,” Narcissa hardly even took her nose off the book as made her statement perfectly clear.  
  
“Hmph, Yes well..” Lucius slowly started again. Narcissa then suddenly looked up at him.  
  
“Especially after two or even more of your-”  
  
“Enough, THIS.. is what I wanted to talk about now hold your tongue,” Lucius had slammed his hands upon the iron table causing Narcissa’s tea to spill and her book to slam shut. She only stared at him her azure eyes wide. “When we agreed to do this I remember mentioning strictly in appearance.”  
  
“Ah yes, so you do understand? I don’t see anyone of importance here right now do you?” Narcissa spoke to him politely, her mock question was more a statement. She paused to see if Lucius would interrupt but he stayed quiet. "I understand the agreement when you first proposed it to me and I still do. Unless the agreement has changed?” her words came wittingly and strongly her choice of words well chosen and well spoken.  
  
“I dare say not,” Lucius stated bluntly. Narcissa pursed her lips picked up her teacup and drank what little remained of her tea.  
  
“Then it’s perfectly clear then. You’re using me as I’m using you. Don't expect everything to go pleasantly,” Narcissa then said with a triumphant grin.


	17. Vacation

Narcissa woke up once again in a cold sweat. She shook as she grasped her silk sheets tighter around her. Her night terrors were happening more and more often. She just didn’t understand why she was having so many disturbing dreams. Narcissa rolled over to her other side facing the window. She felt really lonely somehow wanting to hear some comfort from a lover or a man who would wake up and hold her, to tell her it will be alright. Of course, that was not going to happen. Narcissa yawned before she fell back asleep.  
  
She awoke once again it was chilly as snow started to fall. She ordered Flora to spark a fire demanding to keep her house warm at all times. She ate breakfast in bed, as she read the Morning Prophet. She raised her brows as she read that three muggles and one Ministry official were now dead. She looked over the picture in the headline it showed another Dark Mark in the night sky. She grimaced as something about the night sky made her shiver. She placed the paper back on the tray as she had Flora take it away, as she took a morning bath. Narcissa took a long warm bath and even still she felt cold and somewhat scared. She didn’t understand why she felt so cold. If it was the snow that slowly fell to the ground and around her house when she had the house lighted up and the fire burning high. Yet she finally realized she was lonely and her mind wandered to Lucius, wondering if he was the same way. She shook her head as memories of Lucius being surrounded by beautiful women who clung to him.  
  
Narcissa gave up and decided she was going to visit him anyway. She just didn’t know why she was making an unannounced visit nor did she care of other many outcomes when she arrives. Narcissa got dressed up to impress, a man of course. She took out one of Bella’s dresses she had bought but never worn. Personally, Narcissa thought the dress to be very _raunchy_. Just simply wasn’t very fond of openly seen corsets. However, Bella used them often, especially when she was younger. Narcissa had trouble putting it on and had to ask Flora for help. Her black and red corset was covered with lace. She had a long flowing black lace dress to match. Flora had delicately braided hair up into an intricate design. After she finished up her details, Narcissa examined herself in the mirror. She turned around and almost seemingly yelling at Flora.  
  
“Uhg, I look like a tart!” Narcissa said as she wanted to go change but Flora just brought out a dark black robe. Narcissa forcefully took it out of her hands and placed them on, hearing it swish as she took her wand and made her way towards the front door, waiting as Flora opened the door for her. The sun was starting to set behind the grey clouded sky. There was a small breeze and Narcissa shivered as she placed her hood over her head and took her first step outside.  
  
“Have a nice evening Lady Black.” Flora squeaked from behind her as she watched Narcissa took a couple of more steps and then quietly closed the door. Narcissa closed her eyes as she disapparated with a crack, apparating right in front of the gate where Malfoy Manor lied. His house was only sprinkling with snow as if it was barely starting to fall where he lived. Narcissa had no idea of what the password was and she panicked. She grabbed the handle of the gates and nothing happened. The mere thought of not knowing the password. She sighed as she looked down upon the gravel she soon started to slide down leaning upon the black iron gate. Then suddenly the gate started to open and Narcissa almost fell completely on the ground as she regained her balance. She looked around in surprise as she started to walk towards the house but within a couple of minutes, Eric had arrived with the carriage as he slowed to stop.  
  
“What brings you here Miss Black?” Eric had asked. Narcissa looked up and seemingly started to blush before regaining her composure.  
  
“I wanted to see Lucius though, I really don’t want him to know I’m here,” she said loudly up to him.  
  
“Not to know? Why not?” he asked her curiously.  
  
“I want to make sure another incident such as last time will slip by me,” she teased though she was glad it was quite a liable excuse. Eric gave a small grin.  
  
“Well, then Miss Black come on in,” Narcissa opened the door and started to get into the carriage. “You know if you want to come here unexpectedly… you know without Master Malfoy knowing you can just send me an owl and I’ll be ready to let you in by the gates,” he said as she finally stepped into the carriage. Narcissa closed the door and the stuck her head out the small window.  
  
“Thank you, Eric, I’d appreciate it,” she yelled up to him and went back into the carriage.  
  
Narcissa arrived at the same amount of time as she did the last. Eric opened the doors and Narcissa stepped quietly into the house. Eric took her into a waiting area in a hall towards her right on the first floor. He opened the door and Narcissa walked in.  
  
“You may wait here while I’ll go see what Mr. Malfoy is up to,” Eric whispered to her. She nodded as she looked around the room. He closed the door and left, leaving Narcissa to find a seat by a warm fireplace. She sat there staring into the fire, watching the embers and sparks when the wood cracked. She noticed that somehow Lucius’ home was much more homely to her. She smiled as she continued to stare lost in thought. Soon Eric arrived once again as he opened the door.  
  
“Mr. Malfoy is having dinner, he’ll be with you shortly,” he said professionally as he started to turn however he slipped out a small grin. Narcissa raised a brow as she returned to look back into the flames. She wondered what kind of chat had they gotten into or even worse what had Lucius discussed after hearing that she arrived. Narcissa imagined Lucius most likely eating and being interrupted to find that he has an after meal _snack_. She rolled her eyes as she uncovered herself starting to feel the warmth of the fireplace heat her at last. After a couple of more minutes, the door opened once again. Narcissa stood up as she was startled up to her feet. She turned to see that Lucius had opened the doors this time he seemed casually dress, at least in his standards. He was wearing tight dark blue trousers with a white half button blouse and a unbutton navy-blue frock coat as if he placed it on in a hurry. He closed the door behind him as he turned around still silent as he wearily took a few steps forward. Narcissa took off her hood as she smiled.  
  
“Hmm, did you think I was my sister, she’s married, ” she said suddenly in a playful tone. Lucius looked somewhat relieved as he regained his composure picking up a random object on one of his small tables.  
  
“I must admit when Eric mentioned that Miss. Black, I was sure he was mistaken,” he paused as he let out a small grin looking up at her with his eyes. “Though, now I’m glad to find it was you,” he placed the object back upon the table. Narcissa examined how the light of the fire seemed to dance upon his skin. She sighed inwardly as she tilted her head still examining him quietly. They stood there in their respective places just minding their own. Finally, Narcissa getting irritated of the silence spoke up.  
  
“Are you going to ask me why I’m here?” she asked suddenly wondering why he was so quiet. Lucius started to breath more strongly as Narcissa noticed his chest rising then slowly dropping. Finally, he decided to sit down upon another sofa his arms spread across the top. He looked up at her more egotistic than anything else.  
  
“Fine Narcissa why are you here?” This time Narcissa was taken aback, she didn’t expect him to speak to her so nonchalantly. Narcissa once again stood posture perfect as she started to pace back in forth. She started to seethe, anger slowly flaring up. If only he wasn’t so surely she would not be pacing right now. Finally, after a couple of seconds, she stopped her hands in fists.  
  
“I’m scared,” she suddenly lashed out. Lucius leaned his head back as he seemed to let out a sigh of distress. She glamced back down at his face, he seemed as if he was uninterested and not even bothered. Narcissa turned with anger.  
  
“Do tell... why you are scared?” Lucius asked irritated. Narcissa wanted to suddenly strangle his throat.  
  
“Well, actually…” she paused feeling really embarrassed about what she was about to say. “I’ve been having these nightmares, I fear that I’ve been reading too much of the Prophet. I’m afraid of this so-called Dark Lord,” Lucius' face had turned pale as he looked down for a moment then looking back up at her with a small cough, his fingers, and hand covering the most of it. Narcissa glared at him as she noticed how he reacted upon saying Dark Lord.  
  
“Why are you afraid of that, you have nothing to worry your pretty little face about,” he said as if she was crazy. Narcissa looked up toward the ceiling trying hard not to roll her eyes and feel childish. She suddenly had enough as she picked up an object and threw it at him. He quickly dunked, absolutely appalled by what she had just done. He grabbed his wand and repaired it right away, as Narcissa headed quickly towards the door. He suddenly jumped over the sofa, knowing that he had way too many obstacles in the room. He practically leaped over it one leg still not over as he grabbed Narcissa’s cloak.  
  
“What in the world!” she yelled out as she felt her cloak jerk back almost choking her. She turned staring at Lucius trying to get his other leg over the sofa. She held back a giggle as she tugged on her robes trying to force him to let go. He then suddenly pulled harder as he fell to the ground as he ungracefully got his other leg over the sofa. He in turn practically ripped her robes right off her she too almost fell to the ground but fell back upon the door. “Why you…I can’t believe you did that!” she yelled out in anger.  
  
The door swung open, knocking Narcissa off her feet and onto the ground.  
  
“What is going on here I heard commotion?” Eric said as he glared at both of them as if he was the owner of the house. Both Lucius and Narcissa embarrassingly looked up at him. Eric raised a brow as he saw them both try to get back on their feet. Eric turned red still examining the situation still. “If you’ll excuse me, Master Lucius I’m sorry to interrupt….however, next time could you do this in your… room,” he said embarrassingly as he closed the door. Narcissa’s jaw dropped as she glared at Lucius.  
  
“You pig!” she yelled standing immediately as she heard the rest of her lovely black robes rip completely. This time Narcissa was on the verge of tears. Lucius finally seemed to wise up as he stood up slowly and pushed loose strands of platinum hair back. He seemed to have calmed as he began to walk towards her. Narcissa pulled the door open but Lucius had slammed it shut as soon as she opened it. “Don’t you dare come close to me!” she warned. He slowly leaned forward as if he was about to kiss her. Her breath deepened as he leaned closer. Suddenly he was only a mere few inches away. Narcissa closed her eyes, though she felt his arms wrap around her and his head gently brusquely upon her cheeks. She opened her eyes to make sure it was true before slowly hugging him back gently.  
  
“I’m sorry Narcissa if I’ve hurt you in any way,” he whispered in her ear. Narcissa tensed only for a moment simply in shock that he had apologized. She smiled at the fact that he’d hugged her instead of kissing her. She felt so vulnerable and he didn’t take advantage of it.

 

* * *

  
  
Narcissa had stayed the night at Lucius’ house in her appointed room. She woke up and ate breakfast in her bed again. Finally, she got dressed as she wanted to say goodbye to Lucius before she left, but to her dismay, he was at work. Narcissa sighed as she started to walk towards the exit, half-heartedly. She was about to exit when suddenly the door started to open. Narcissa jumped back and gasped. Lucius walked through the doors, he was covered in snow. He smiled as he saw Narcissa waiting for him on the other side.  
  
“Leaving so soon, Cissy…” he paused as he had wiped snow off himself and then examined the new robes she was wearing. “Hmm, those look familiar,” he teased as he smiled. Narcissa blushed as she let him pass and followed him upstairs to his room.  
  
“Why Lucius I was told you were at work.”  
  
“I was though I do not like the cold weather as much as you may think. I’m leaving…I need some time off,” he said as if nothing. Narcissa stopped dead in her tracks, feeling her heart sink knowing she was going to be alone again.  
  
“Oh well, I guess I can always find Bella…” she ended sounding too hurtful, more than she wanted to let on. She looked and smiled the best she could. Lucius finally realizing that she wasn’t following stopped without turning, his head slightly in her direction.  
  
“I was hoping you’d accompany me,” he said without turning. Narcissa felt a mixture of happiness and pride.  
  
“Well, Lucius I accept,” she said calmly instead. He continued to walk again.  
  
“Please be back in a couple of hours,” he added curtly. Narcissa waited as he turned the hall before rushing off towards the front door calling Eric to not put away the carriage just yet.

 

* * *

  
  
Lucius had taken Narcissa to France to visit Paris then to Lyon-Rhône-Alpes then from there to Milan Italy. There they spent the week at a small but rather luxurious Hotel. The suite was very large and had a huge balcony and the view of the city. He gave Narcissa some bit of gold; therefore, she went to the Wizarding Version of the Fashion Quadrilatero. Where she went once again on another shopping spree, buying dresses of all types, some to Lucius’ fashion, some to hers. While Narcissa went shopping, Lucius went art collecting. Narcissa came home with quite a bundle also buying items for Lucius. It was the strangest thing ever, she felt as if she had done this all her life as if it was right.  
  
It was now Friday and they’re vacation was coming to an end. Though, it seems Lucius yet had one last gift to give Narcissa. Narcissa wore a red silk dress, very revealing and not to keen to Lucius’ usual fashion. However, he didn’t dress as _formal_ himself. He wore a plain black tux and matching robes. Lucius took Narcissa to an Italian restaurant near Via di Fiori Chiari. Where they ate in the moonlight and chatted for a while. Narcissa felt bad as she loved the food though the portions sizes being rather large couldn’t eat the whole thing. She sat there semi-sheepishly studying Lucius as he took a drink from his glass of wine and checked his pocket watch.  
  
“Do you not like your dinner?” he asked as he put away his watch and signaled for the waiter for a receipt. Narcissa blushed then smiled.  
  
“I do, Italian is my favorite, it’s that its quite much…” she paused now finding the urge to ask a question herself before he could cut in. “Lucius, why did you do _this_? I mean why’d you take me with you?” this time he smiled yet, he looked slightly ashamed.  
  
“To be perfectly honest I haven’t properly taken a woman out formally since Tabatha,” Narcissa nodded though she wasn’t really happy with the answer. Lucius examined her and figured that she wasn’t pleased with his reply, as she looked off towards the side. “I also did it for myself. I don’t understand really when you caught me that day with the brunette and that other blonde. I actually felt really uneasy, mortified, angry. Usually, I would just yell at the woman and forget about it. However, that night remained in my mind. Then the other night before when you confided with me I also felt the same.”  
  
“Really, there was really no need, you did after all said strictly _appearances._ I may have been too rash on my account,” she said as if she felt really embarrassed though she was quite pleased with herself.  
  
“So why did you choose to come with me?” he asked flatly. Narcissa sighed as she placed her elbow on her table, forgetting how improper it was and answered.  
  
“I’m just tired of waking up by myself,” she said before choking up a gasp as she sat up straight. “Don’t, I mean, I guess I was tired of being alone,” she said as she blushed furiously. Lucius smiled a smile that reached his eyes and Narcissa couldn’t help but smile as well. Lucius suddenly left fourteen galleons, ten sickles, and stood up.  
  
“Well, shall we go? I have one last thing to show you,” Narcissa sober up quickly as he took her hand and she obliged.  
  
They ended up in Teatro alla Scala. When they arrived it was still crowded as people were gathering in doorways. Narcissa positively squealed as she saw the architecture and realized that they were going to the Opera. Narcissa was worried for a while noticing that most of them were muggles however, everyone was formally dressed they blended in quite well. Lucius took Narcissa to see Shakespeare’s MacBeth.  
  
The theater was much better than she had imagined. The theatre: was intricate, all in red and gold interior, grand, and full of balconies. She was quite happy to find that she matched the interior. They had watched the long Opera. Narcissa was amazed at the singers, the power in their voices, the actions, the acting. It was breathtaking as she clapped loudly when it ended. Both quite pleased they left contently and returned back to the hotel.  
  
They both entered the rooms rather exhausted, Narcissa slipped off her shoes immediately, remembering that Italian shoes may look nice but bring the most discomfort. She headed towards her armoire and undone her hair. Letting it fall slightly messy to her waist. She slipped off her dress and changed into one of newly bought lingerie. She put on a green and black corset with matching hosiery. She suddenly grabbed the sheets of the bed about to slip under them. When she realized that she was tired of sleeping alone and it was a waste not to show off her new lingerie.  
  
Narcissa slipped on a green robe as she opened the door next to hers. His room was almost as poorly lit as hers and to some extent even poorer considering the fireplace was about to go out. Lucius seemed to be in the process of still getting undressed. Narcissa smirked as she wondered what kept him. Lucius half-turned, all he had on was a white blouse and some knicker-bottoms. Lucius turned as he raised a brow.  
  
“Yes, is there something you want?” he asked politely. Narcissa wanted to giggle as she rolled her eyes, he couldn’t be that blind. She stepped into what little light there was and slipped off her robes letting them slide against her body to the ground. This time he finished his turn, both his brows raising straight to his forehead. She waited for him to make the next move. She knew damn straight that she had a decent body and wasn’t going to push him if didn’t want the _offer_. However, within a couple of seconds, he quickly walked up towards her and places his hands upon her face and raised it as he started to kiss her passionately.  
  
  
Narcissa wrapped her arms around him as he forced her back onto a wall. Then accidentally sliding across the wall towards the door. Narcissa broke the kiss as she gasped as her hip and back had slid into the door handle.  
  
“Ouch,” she whispered heavily.  
  
“Are you alright?” he asked as he started to kiss her neck. Narcissa closed her eyes feeling the sensation of his lips upon her skin.  
  
“Yes, I’m…fine.”

They once again started to kiss passionately this time, walking blindly towards the other direction. Embracing each other tightly they fell sideways upon his bed.  


* * *

  
  
Narcissa awoke the next morning with a childish grin on her face as she turned over to hug the body next to hers. She felt her arm upon his arm and shoulder. She slowly caressed his skin, her fingertips gently touching his the fine hair on his arm. Finally, he stirred as he turned over to his back. They just laid there silently enjoying each others company for an hour until they had no choice to get up to pack. Narcissa took a rather long time to pack but was also sidetracked as she had to make a quick stop to drink a contraceptive herb. Finally, they had left back towards Lucius’ Mansion. She felt a bit of relief as she arrived at the doorsteps of his house. She stepped down upon the carriage remembering she wasn’t going to stay.  
  
“Well…that was very pleasant,” she started her hands behind her back, she glanced up as she knew Eric his servant was still watching patiently. Lucius smiled as he too took a quick glance towards Eric. This time he got the hint as he started to look off towards the side.  
  
“I must highly agree,” Lucius let out. Narcissa blushed still constantly looking off towards the side, feeling like a giddy teenager. Lucius bent down as he grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. Now she was red all over as she couldn’t stand all the formalities. She took one last glance to make sure Eric wasn’t looking before lunging towards him and giving him one last kiss. He kissed her back as he wrapped his arms around her waist, neither caring if Eric was watching or not. Finally, they broke apart and Narcissa got back onto the carriage and rode back towards her house.  
  
Narcissa arrived home. She was tired and even more exhausted as she reached the door. Flora answered the door, the house was the way she left it. Though as soon as she reached her bed and laid upon it she felt different as if her home, her bed was foreign as if it was no longer home.


End file.
